Heir of the IceJin: Book II
by blacksheep998
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story, and you will have to read it for this one to make any sense at all, sorry. Finished
1. Our Heros Return

Disclaimer: Ya ya… I figured out awhile ago that DBZ isn't all that great a show. In fact, it sucks pretty bad. But the story was already half done and they weren't spending much time in DBZ world anyway, so I finished it. In this new story, there will only be my own personal characters, and maybe some of the people I stole that were more important in my last story, like Washu. Oh ya, and we're in Star Wars world, so we'll have some of their people too.

Cryos was lying on the side of a hill on a tiny little world where there was no native intelligent life. He was watching the sun set with his wife, Kentra. It was for this reason that Cryos had chosen this place. You couldn't get much farther from people than this.

In the five years since they had come to this universe, they had been continuity annoyed by requests for help from the New Republic, the fledgling government that Cryos had helped to establish. 

It had finally gotten to the point where Cryos had needed a vacation. (He hadn't had one since Kentra had been pregnant and he had been on guard duty. Not guarding her, she was more than capable of that, but guarding anyone unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of one of her mood swings.

But when the baby had been born, it was right back to helping the New Republic out of a jam practically every day.)

Cryos had given his comm number to Luke Skywalker when he left. Along with the instructions that he was not to be disturbed unless there was a disaster of biblical proportions. And if there wasn't and someone called him then there WOULD BE a disaster.

There was a small river at the foot of the hill and as they watched a fish flopped out of the water.

The fish looked over at them and spoke in Draco's voice. "Hay, pretty lady! Give me a kiss and I'll grant you three wishes."

Cryos had to admit, it was a pretty impressive trick, the first fifty times Draco had tried it. Cryos knew just how to handle Draco. He pointed at the fish and shouted "Whoa! Look at that! A talking fish!"

"What? Where?" Asked the fish. Draco's head popped out of its mouth and looked around. "I wanna see it! Oh, wait… You tricked me again! I'll have my revenge!" He shouted and dove into the water with the still gasping fish in tow.

Cryos sighed and lay back down on the grass with Kentra.

She suddenly sat up and looked around in the dimming light. "Where's Yamna?" She asked. 

Cryos sat up and looked around, he had a little trouble seeing but Kentra didn't. Her Ba'Ranian eyes had amazing vision in all varieties of light. Infrared, ultra-violet, even part way into the X-ray spectrum, but right now she couldn't see her daughter. The little hybrid girl had a great talent for escaping from her mothers watchful eye.

The ground split open and Pahrac emerged. The Kelbrid warrior had been nothing more than a mindless slave to his Queen until Cryos had saved his life with a drop of his immortal blood. Cryos cells and DNA had been absorbed by the Kelbrid. He had received incredible strength, power and immortality, but he had also mutated to become something new, an independent Kelbrid. He had fulfilled a prophesy among his people and helped save the multiverse from a vicious monster called The One, but then was exiled from the Kelbrid Hive for being different. Now he spent his time watching Yemna. It was a full time job.

"I lost track of her in the forest, but never fear, I tracked her sent back to this clearing. She is not far."

"I'm sure she's fine." Cryos reassured her. "There's nothing too dangerous around here." He knew his daughter. Ever since she could crawl she was disappearing on them, but she always turned up.

Sure enough, at that moment, a little girl riding on a bird (Actually, it looked more like a cat with wings) came to a gentle landing right next to them.

She jumped off and waved goodbye as it flew away. Cryos just shook his head in wonder at the little one.

Yemna was so much like both of them, and she was such a miracle since the scientist Washu had determined that Cryos and Kentra were genetically incompatible.

She stretched her arms out and whipped her long tail. Yamna looked more like her mother than Cryos, but he was alright with that. He wasn't vain, and besides, the girl was half Ba'Ranian, only one quarter Sayian, and one eighth human and Ice-Jin each.

She had a long prehensile tail, but that was all that showed of Cryos in her. The little girl wore shoes on her Ba'Ranian feet (just like a Humans, but with webbed toes). Also like her mother, she had silver scales sprinkled across her skin and silver hair that framed her stunning purple glow-in-the-dark eyes.

On the inside, however, she was a Sayian through and through. Her power level was stunning, especially for a four year old. She also had inherited the Ice-Jin ability to go without air. The little girl could live in space, just like her father.

Yamna sat down between her parents and watched the setting sun. She was really enjoying this little vacation.

Cryos was enjoying it as well, at least until Elfour spoke up. The little droid was the size of a marble and hung from a chain around Cryos's neck, but she was packed full of gadgets and doodads. She was great for keeping in touch with people, but lousy for privacy and quiet. "Cryos, I have an urgent incoming call from Luke Skywalker!"

"Awww….! What does he want now!?" Cryos demanded.

"It seems he has found something very important and would like us to meat him at the planet Cirtouseia."

"Never heard of it." Cryos said and laid back down on the hill."

"I have," Said Kentra. "Cirtouseia is a world with a great many archaeological treasures on it. It also boasts some of the oldest human settlements in the known galaxy. There was a time when it was considered to be the long-lost human home world, but now we know it's just one of the first places they settled."

"That's one of the things that always bothered me about this place: How do you lose your home world? At the very least a name should have survived. Even if the planet was destroyed."

"Well it didn't." Snipped Elfour. "And Luke is calling again. He says that it's very important."

"Fine then." Cryos hung his head in defeat. "I'll go, but it had better be very important. Draco! We're going!"

Draco popped out of the water still holding the fish. "Can I bring my fish?" he asked.

"Sure, whatever, lets just get going." Cryos was not in the mood to try to talk Draco into leaving the fish in its natural habitat. Draco was going to end up killing and eating it if they stayed here anyway. Whatever he did with it on Cirtouseia couldn't be any worse.

"Yay!" Draco shouted and instantly transformed into a spaceship. Washu had designed him for this purpose. He was genetically engineered from the DNA of many creatures, including a Leviathan, a space fairing species capable of faster than light jumps called starburst, a fire breathing dragon that Cryos had killed on some backwater world, an ice spitting bird that his sister had killed, and there was Ryo-Ohki, a tiny rabbit-like creature that could transform at will into a spacecraft.

All these genetic codes were normally incapable of producing living creature, but Washu had placed the DNA into Cryos' cells, producing not only a powerful, albeit dim-witted, creature, but Draco was immortal just like Cryos.

Quite irritating when you wanted to kill him.

Anyway, when Draco transformed into a ship he acted up less. Just slightly less, but there was a difference. So he didn't crack any jokes, he just opened up his hatch (actually his mouth, but once you went inside it resembled a respectable spaceship) and everyone climbed in.

"We're going to Cirtouseia." Cryos told Draco once he closed his mouth.

"Yay! I know where that is!" 

"Of course you do, we just upgraded your navigation equipment. Now lets go! I want to get this done and be back on vacation as soon as possible."

"WEEEEE!!!" Draco sang out as they flew up into space.

Almost the instant they cleared the atmosphere, Draco's skin began to glow with the energy needed for starburst.

There were a few seconds of bumping and shaking then a bright flash of light, and suddenly they were approaching a new planet. Cirtouseia.

"Luke Skywalker's homing beacon is coming in loud and clear." Announced Elfour. "I'm sending the information to Draco now.

"Draco, remember this time:" Warned Cryos. "If he's inside a building, just land on the roof or next to it, don't go crashing into it like last time."

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid!" Draco snipped at him. "I didn't crash because of the homing beacon, it was because of that bird making faces at me!"

Cryos shook his head. "Sure, let's just get this done."

Draco landed in the middle of the road next to a small, ugly, squat building.

One of the locals had to swerve to avoid Draco's massive foot as it came crashing down, but then Draco shrunk back down to normal size and they were gone before the annoyed motorist could even turn around to yell at them.

They entered the ugly building and found Luke Skywalker standing guard over a collection of artifacts. There were a great many more scattered around or broken on the floor.

"Cryos," He said. "Thank goodness you're here. I need your help to get these ancient Jedi artifacts back to Corosant."

"This is what you called me for? A bunch of dusty old pieces of junk?" Cryos extended his wrist blades. Three feet of wickedly curved, razor sharp bone shot out of each wrist as he threatened Luke.

"It's not that simple, someone's after them. They trashed the place last night."

"Was anything missing?" Asked Kentra as she held on to Cryos's arm to keep him from attacking Luke.

"No, that's the thing." Luke told him. "They were looking for this."

Luke held out a sword. It was roughly 3 feet long and curved like a scimitar. The whole sword appeared to be carved from a single piece of bone. The handle was the same piece as the rest of it and the blade was covered with tiny, intricate carvings.

Cryos looked from the sword in Luke hand to the blades sticking out of his wrists. Then he looked again, there was no mistake. They were the same. Someone had taken one of his blades and carved a handle on it.

But something didn't look quite right. He moved in closer and saw that that the blade was old. It had to be well over a hundred years old. Probably more.

"Where did you get this?" He asked Luke.

Luke smiled. "So I was right. It's one of yours. We found it in the memorial of an ancient Jedi, but his name was scratched off and of course there was no body since Jedi masters fade away and join with the Force when they die. But we were able to determine that it's about one thousand years old, and that this Jedi sword was the inspiration for the lightsaber."

Cryos said nothing, he was admiring the carvings on the blade. To carve on one of his blades was exceedingly difficult. They were very hard to scratch, and had to be held very carefully because the edges were very sharp.

"Cryos, I know that you're immortal, but I didn't think you were that old." Luke continued.

"I'm not." Cryos told him. "I'm immortal, but still pretty young compared to this blade. I'm only fifty-five years old. Not a thousand.'

"Then could it be another Ice-Jin's? Maybe they used to live in our universe."

"No, said Cryos. This is defiantly mine. Look at the tip, see how it has that little defect? There," He pointed. "that little dark groove. That's defiantly mine. All my blades have that."

"Then what could it be? How did one of your blades end up in the tomb of a Jedi master who's been dead for almost a thousand years?"

"I don't know." Cryos said. "But I intend to find out."


	2. What Madness is This?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that have been stolen by me to appear in my story. I just use them for fun and sadly little to no profit.

The interdimensional wormhole transported Cryos to a place he hadn't gone in a few years: Wahsu's lab. There was a time when he was still learning how to be completely independent, when he went back there every night. But eventually he learned how to take care of himself on the big wide Multiverse and he only visited Washu once every few weeks or months.

But after The One had been defeated, he had hardly seen her at all. He had just taken Yamna to her once for a check up when she was a baby and hadn't returned since.

As soon as he touched the floor something struck him from behind and knocked him down. Kentra grabbed Yamna and pulled her back from whatever was attacking. And in Washu's lab, it could be anything.

Cryos rolled and sprung to his feet. His blades sprung out and sliced at his attacker, there was a clunk sound, like bone on bone. Then, Cryos finally got a look at his opponent.

"Zon!?" He asked in shocked disbelief.

"Cryos!?" Zon asked back.

Zon was a genetically engineered giant bug that Cryos had battled years ago, he had won, and discovered that the only reason the largely peaceful insect fought was for money to make a supplement that he needed to survive.

Cryos had taken him to Washu to create the supplement and Zon had joined their side in the battle against The One.

Last Cryos had seen Zon, he had been set up with enough supplement to last him for several hundred years and had taken up meditation with Piccolo back in Cryos's home Universe.

"What are you doing here?" Cryos asked him.

"I was assisting Washu." He answered. "It seems that she was working on a way to stabilize wormholes so that many people could pass through at one time, unfortunately, her first attempt created a wormhole that she can't close, and it is letting a multitude of dangerous creatures into the lab."

A strange creature that looked like an angry wolf with dragonfly wings went buzzing overhead.

"One moment, I must attend to this. Washu is over by the cloning vats. It seems a few insects have gotten into them and, well, you can imagine the consequences there." Zon turned and flew after the wolf-fly.

"Well, lets get this over with." Cryos picked up Yamna and signaled Kentra to stick close before he took off.

Washu wasn't hard to find, she was battling a swarm of beetle-like creatures with a flamethrower. Every few seconds another bug would come crawling out of the cloning vat, and each one was bigger than the last.

"We should have brought Draco." Commented Cryos.

"I just hope Pahrac can keep an eye on him for a few more minutes." Said Kentra

Draco was banned from Washu's lab forever when he managed to eat several times his body mass in chocolate before getting loose. Washu still hadn't managed to rebuild her robot army after the incident.

Cryos handed Yamna to Kentra and landed next to a very large machine. He reached down and picked up the several ton device without exerting himself. He flew the machine over the cloning vat and then dropped it, crushing the cloning vat, along with all the creatures growing in it, flat as a pancake.

Washu looked up at him and gave a half smile. "You took care of that problem in an efficient, if destructive way, Cryos. But I'm glad to see you anyway. I was just about to call you. Have you seen Zon around?"

"He went chasing after some dragonfly/wolf thing." Cryos told her.

"Ah… They seem to have a nest somewhere in the lab. Anyway, I think with your help I can close the portal. Come with me."

Washu led them to an aria where there was even more destruction than the rest of the lab, and, floating in the middle of it, was a gigantic wormhole.

"It seems that it's just too stable, my machines normally close a wormhole by causing instabilities that make it collapse, but this one is stuck. I think that if we can force enough power through that wormhole going back the other way we'll force it to close."

"It doesn't look that stable to me." Commented Yamna.

Washu spun around and looked for the source of the voice. "Who said that?"

"I did." Yamna stepped out from behind Kentra and looked up at Washu.

"That can't be little Yamna, could it?" Washu asked. "Last time I saw you you weren't even able to open your eyes." She shook her head in disbelief. "I can create life in this lab, but it's still a miracle to see it grow up. Now, anyway, back to my too stable wormhole-"

"But it's not stable." Yamna insisted. "I can see the parts where it wants to break. Something is keeping it open."

"Listen, I'm the scientist here." Washu stood up to her full height. Not very tall, but far taller than little Yamna. "None of my machines in this sector are even working anymore. There's no way one of them is keeping it open."

"No, not outside." Agreed Yamna, "something in there is doing it."

"I'm sorry," Washu was getting annoyed. "But unless you can fix this problem then you're going to have to…" Yamna started to toddle over to the wormhole. "I didn't mean that!" Washu shouted.

Cryos and Kentra both dove after her, but she tripped and they smacked their heads together. Somehow she managed to roll back to her feet and arrive at the wormhole before Cryos could even get up.

They all looked on in amazement as the little girl waved her hand and the portal closed.

"See?" She giggled. "It only takes a little push if you get it in the right spot.

No one understood how she had done it, but a four year old girl had done what the brilliant and powerful Washu couldn't. She had closed the wormhole and nobody could figure out how.

It wasn't like she hadn't done strange things before, sometimes it seemed like she knew when trouble was about to happen. On more than one occasion she had had very bad and very correct feelings about things that were about to happen. 

And of course, there was the way she made friends with all the animals.

But this was the first time anything like this had happened. "Yamna, how did you do that?" Washu asked her.

"I just pushed it and it caved in." She said like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Daddy had something he needed to ask you."

"Oh, yeah,." Cryos had completely forgotten about that. "I need a time machine."

"Traveling between dimensions isn't enough for you? You need to travel time too?" Washu demanded.

"No that's not it!" Kentra yelled. "Cryos! Show her!"

Cryos reached into the sling that Luke had given him. It had been found with the blade and was designed to fit under your shirt, making the sword nearly invisible. He pulled out the blade and held it in one hand, and then he popped the blade out on his other wrist and held them side by side to show that they were Identical.

"This was found in the tomb of an ancient Jedi master. It's defiantly one of mine, but it's almost a thousand years old." Washu carefully took the sword and inspected it closely. "I want to find out how one of my blades ended up back then."

"You realize of course that it was probably left there by yourself when you went back in time to find out what it was doing back there." Washu pointed out.

"Yes, so?"

"So if I refuse to give you a time machine then you'll never go back and leave the blade, then we won't have this conversation, so I won't stop you from going back and you will go back and leave the blade, which you will find and come to me to ask for a time machine."

Cryos and Kentra stared with glazed over eyes. Yamna played with a small bug crawling across the floor.

"It's a paradox!" Washu told them. I have to give you the time machine or I'll create a paradox which could cause the collapse of this and every other Universe! Come on, time machines are right over here."

Washu lead them over to a small room full of advanced-looking machines.

"This is the temporal distorter." She held up a pair of rings. "You set it to when you want to go and stand in between the rings like so." She dropped one ring on the ground and held the other up in the air above it. When she let go of it, it stayed there floating in the air. "And these," she held up a collection of small jewelry rings. "are temporal stabilizers. Traveling through time is easy, it's staying there that's hard. So long as you wear these, you won't drift through time. If you took your ring off while in the past, you would drift, eventually ending up back in the present. But the trip would be very unpleasant, believe me. So you want to go back to the exact spot where you arrived, then you will appear back in the distortion rings at the exact moment you left as soon as you take off you small rings. Got it?"

Even Yamna nodded.

"Good." Washu gave them a set of distortion rings and a whole collection of small stabilizer rings. "I've already set these distortion rings for you. Now get moving, I have work to do."

Cryos punched up another wormhole and went back to the planet Cirtouseia. 

He expected mass destruction and Draco's evil laughter, but found only peace and quiet.

He liked down at Pahrac and asked. "What happened to the winged blunder?"

Pahrac smiled and opened his mouth just slightly. Draco was visible behind his teeth. He wasn't happy, but for some reason he wasn't trying all that hard to get out.

"I told him if he tries anything I'll gargle acid." Pahrac said around his mouthful of feathers.

"Good work, but I need him out here now. And put this on." Cryos handed Pahrac a ring, then grabbed Draco as soon as Pahrac spit him out and stuck a ring around his neck.

Cryos looked over at Luke and handed him the blade. "We're going to figure out the story behind that thing right now. We're going back there to find out exactly where that blade came from." He slipped on his own ring and tossed one to Kentra before picking the smallest one for Yamna.

Cryos dropped one of the distortion rings to the floor and set the other in the air above it.

"We'll be right back." He told Luke as he, Kentra, Yamna, Pahrac and Draco and crammed into the tiny floor space inside the rings. "Hold these, one of us might show up needing them." He handed the last of the rings to Luke and then waited for the distortion rings to do their work.

He didn't have to wait long. "Good-" Luke started to say good bye before the bright white light drowned out the world and transported them back in time."


	3. Into the Past

Disclaimer: Chapters 2 and 3 were both so tiny that I made them into one, so anyone reading this that read the first version of ch2 will have to reread it. Oh and, I don't own it!

Cryos had a sensation of moving very fast and the blank whiteness around them started to darken. After a few seconds, they were shooting through space with galaxies flying past them.

Cryos glimpsed a black hole burst into light and turn back into a star as time rewound.

Then, without warning, the darkness of space turned into a blinding white light, it took Cryos several seconds to realize that this wasn't the same bright light as before, but sunlight. As his eyes adjusted, he saw that he was in a desert right in the middle of a burnt circle on the ground. About a mile off to the right was a small town, a few hundred yards in the other direction was a small building that looked like it was make of lopsided bricks and mud. And a few miles off into the desert, a lone mountain rise up like a grim monolith.

Cryos started over to the mud building. "Let's see if anybody's home. Maybe we can stay here, away from the village." He'd only gotten a few steps when a loud bang made him look up.

"What the…" He muttered as a small mushroom cloud rose over the town. "Draco, come with me." He snatched the little lizard before he could escape and turned to Pahrac and Kentra. "I need to check that out. Do you think that between the two of you you can hang on to Yamna?"

"I shall do my best." Pahrac said and bowed to him.

"We can handle it," Kentra told him. "Just go and be careful!"

Cryos nodded and held onto Draco as he flew to the town. Luckily, everyone was putting out the fire instead of looking up and he landed on a rooftop without being noticed.

He looked over at the group of people putting out the fire. They were mostly men and all human. It wasn't something he was used to seeing anymore. Aliens were everywhere back in the New Republic.

Then he noticed the smallest man working at the flames. There were younger people up there, but they were all big and strong for their ages except for this boy. He was small and scrawny and everyone else was giving him dirty looks.

Cryos watched as the flames grew smaller and smaller until, when they were almost out and he could see that it was some strange machine that had been burning, the men turned on the small young man.

"This is your fault, Tran!" The one yelled at him. "That was our last booster rocket, and you had to mess with it! Now we're all stuck here forever!"

The people rose up with angry shouts and swarmed all over poor Tran and dragged him off to a small building.

"Those guys were mean, that guy's good, he only wanted to help."

"Ya," Cryos agreed, "That's what I thought too." Suddenly he realized that he was talking to someone and spun around to find Yamna standing there!

"But I left you back at the shack!" He whispered angrily. "How'd you get here?"

"I don't know?" She answered. "How do I get anywhere?"

Cryos sighed and shook his head. Suddenly a shadow came down out of the sky, it was Kentra and she was carrying Pahrac.

"How did you escape?" Pahrac asked her.

Now the girl looked really confused. "Escape? What did I do?"

"This is fun!" Draco squawked. "Even I don't cause this much trouble." He stopped and seemed to think. "Well, most of the time anyway."

"I'm going to find out what's going on here. I want all of you, especially you two," Cryos said pointing at Draco and Yamna. "to stay here."

He punched up a hologram of a man like the ones in the town and dropped down into an alleyway before walking over to the building where they had dragged Tran.

When he got there, he was a little surprised to find a bar instead of a jail, but quickly realized that it made cense for a place like this to have the bar and jail in one place. Most of the problems are going to come from the bar, so why fight it? Just put the jail there so you don't have to drag them far.

Cryos sat down and requested their strongest drink. His immortality powers wouldn't let him get drunk anyway, so he could fake being drunk and sometimes get more information from people than they would normally give.

It only took a minute before someone went and sat next to him.

"Haven't seen you around before." The man commented.

"Nope, I live a ways off." Cryos took a gamble, hoping that there were other people on this rock.

"In Traddelburg?" The man asked.

"Yep." Cryos told him without looking up from his drink.

"That's at least two days walk from here." The man said. "And without even a gereibo to ride either, I have to say I'm impressed. You bring any news? How's old Kain?"

Cryos thought for a moment on how to answer, he wasn't sure what to say, but in the end, he didn't have to say anything, because at that moment Yamna came running through the door with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy!" She wailed and hugged his leg. "Draco was making fun of me!"

Cryos was torn, he wanted to find out about that Tran fellow, but he had to help Yamna. He picked her up and held her, unfortunately, the whole bar got a real good look at her, and very few of them were drunk enough to not realize that she wasn't human.

"Your kid's a damn alien!?" One man roared at him.

"Ok, we'll cut to the chase." Cryos set Yamna down behind him. "You're going to lay off the girl and we're going to walk out of here with Tran. Let us go and no one will get hurt."

There was scattered laughter.

"We're not the ones who should be worried about getting hurt." A large man said as he pulled out a knife. "It's you who should be worried!"

The man rushed forward and jammed the knife right at Cryos's neck.

Cryos grabbed the man's wrist and twisted, breaking the wrist and bringing the man to his knees. Then flicked the man in the forehead and sent him flying across the room. "I guess I don't need this anymore." He said and turned off his hologram. He turned to Yamna and said. "Go back to Mommy, she'll take care of you, I have something I need to do." He gave her a little push and she ran out. One man made a move to stop her and found himself hanging upside down by his ankles with Cryos's long tail holding him up.

Cryos lightly whipped his tail and sent the man flying, and then he strutted confidently into the back where Tran was sitting in a jail cell. He seemed strangely unafraid as Cryos used his blades to quickly remove the bars. "Come with me." Cryos told him.

"Why are you helping me?" Tran asked.

"I'm not exactly sure really." Cryos admitted. "You seemed like you're a good person, and we need someone to show us around anyway. So you're elected."

"We?" Tran asked. He seemed a little afraid now.

"Sure, you'll like them. Come on." Cryos grabbed Tran and dusted the soot and dust off him and led him back out into he bar.

Three men rushed at Cryos with swords the second he entered the slightly brighter aria of the bar.

Cryos pushed Tran back, but otherwise didn't move a muscle. The three swords struck him and shattered into a thousand tiny metal shards.

He shook his head to get the slivers of metal out of his hair and leveled one hand, palm out, at the two men standing on the right and left of him.

His hands glowed for a moment and then, with a small burst of energy, sent the two men flying. The third man fell to the floor and Cryos stepped over him on his way out.

Once he got outside he grabbed Tran around the waist and jumped to the rooftops where Kentra, Yamna, Draco and Pahrac were waiting for him.

"Who lives in the shack outside town?" Cryos asked Tran. 

"Eh, me." He was looking a little wearily at Pahrac. The Kelbrid mutant gave him a big, sharp-toothed smile, but it didn't' seem to help. "It's my workshop."

"Good, lets go then. And Draco, no funny business, you can torment the town later, right now we need to set up a base." Cryos grabbed Tran and Yamna, Kentra picked up Pahrac, and they flew off over the heads of the astonished townspeople. 


	4. Another Enemy and a Kidnapping?

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or Star Wars or anything else I stole from other people.

In the darkness a hooded figure pushed open a huge, armored door that led into an even bigger, better armored and fantastically ornate throne room.

"Master," The figure spoke as it bowed to another hooded form that watched out through a thick window. "I bring news."

"No, you don't." Responded the other. "I already know what it is you have to say. You have come to tell me of a disturbance in the Force. But you do not yet know where it comes from like I do."

The man seemed to shift and flow rather than turn as he faced the other, still bowing, man.

"It is a young girl. She and her family have traveled from the future through a means I do not yet understand to find out about a Jedi Master that they found buried here some thousand years hence. I know of no such burial, so it must have not happened yet. But this could bode well for us if we act quickly."

"But Master." The man on the floor spoke and cowered lower. "Won't they leave very soon if this is the case?"

"Yes, but they do not yet realize. I want you to send someone to bring me the girl. The parents are of no consequence, they have power but they would never join our cause. Tell whoever you send to kill them both if he is able."

"Of course, I will send the finest assassin I can find tonight."

The figure at the window turned back and spoke one final time. "Tell him to be wary of the girl's father, I sense his lifeforce, and there is something wrong with it."

"Wrong?"

"Yes, I am not sure what, but something is very strange about him, and I don't like it…"

*********

Cryos pushed open the door to Tran's workshop and found that it wasn't so much a workshop and an indoor junk heap.

Bits and pieces of machines were scattered everywhere and boxes of discarded electronics were stacked five high across the wall.

Near the center of the room was a pile of twisted metal, most of which seemed to have been stolen from a landfill.

"I'd have cleaned up if I knew anyone was coming." Tran apologized as he tried without any success at all to make the place presentable. "Most of this is from the booster rocket I was working on. I was trying to up its output power so that we could get off-planet with just the one rocket. Everyone else had given up, so they let me work on it and, well, you saw what happened back in town."

"Does that sort of thing happen a lot?" Kentra asked him.

"Occasionally things blow up or crash on me, but not usually like that."

"Sounds like another inventor we know…" Cryos muttered.

"So where are you guys from?" Tran asked. "The only aliens we've met so far are the ones that abducted us from Earth and the things living on this planet. And none of them were very friendly."

"Believe it or not, we're from the future. A thousand years from now the New Republic will be the government of the galaxy and will show peace and equality for all."

"Even Humans?" Tran asked.

"Why not humans? Why shouldn't the most plentiful sentient species in the galaxy have a say in what happens?" Kentra asked him.

"Because we're slaves." Tran told her. "The Kranthans took us all from Earth and destroyed the planet, then they shipped us out to be used for slave labor. Our ship rebelled and crashed here."

"I've heard of the Kranthans." Kentra said. "They were slavers in the early days of the Old Republic. They were wiped out by the fleet when they exported so many slaves that later rebelled. I never knew that Humans were among them though."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, we're here about the Jedi." Cryos said.

"Jedi?" Asked Tran. "We heard something about them back on the ship when the Kranthans had us. They were screaming something about Jedi after them. That was the distraction we needed to fight back."

"But there are no Jedi here?" Cryos asked.

"We don't even know what they are."

"Well that's not good. Kentra, what do-" He started to ask her what was wrong, because she was sitting perfectly still with her eyes shut, like she was listening to something. But she shushed him.

"Someone's outside," She said. "poking around. He's trying to be sneaky, like a scout or something."

"Draco." Cryos spoke and Draco was instantly at his side. "This is very important and serious. I need you to go outside and see what's going on. No fooling around and don't let him see you."

"Right! I'm on the job!" Draco was being strangely serious, at least he was until he shouted out "YEEEEEEE-HAAAAWWW!" and flew into a wall before he got out the window.

Cryos sighed. "Pahrac, could you watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything."

"Of course." Pahrac said in his still slightly creepy double voice and slithered out the door without a sound.

"So what's a Jedi anyway?" Tran asked. "Some kind of military thing?"

"Sort of, they're more like a religious thing. A small percentage of people of every race are born with a gift." Cryos told him. "They can use the Force. It's like a cosmic power or something. Jedi use their powers for good, and they fight for the rights and happiness of people everywhere."

"So are you a Jedi?" Tran asked.

"No," Cryos said, "What we do is just energy manipulation. Anyone can do it, but if you have enough power you can do it on a grand scale you look like a superhero to the rest of the world."

"So you could teach me to fly?"

Cryos smiled and started to answer but was interrupted by Pahrac coming back in. He was dragging a huge block of ice with Draco sitting proudly atop it. Inside the ice, the shape of a man was just barely visible.

"Draco, I told you to spy on him, not catch him!" Cryos yelled.

"No, you said to not let him see me, and he didn't. I froze him first."

Cryos sighed. "The one time you listen to what I say it's to look for a loophole… Well, let him out, we need to ask him what he was doing here."

"Let him out!? But he's a spy-sickle! It's funny!"

"Draco…" Cryos said in a clear warning voice.

"Oh fine…" The little lizard muttered and spat a fireball at the man. The ice hissed and started to run and within a few seconds, they had a shivering spy on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Cryos asked him.

"It d-doesn't m-m-matter anym-m-more." He shivered. "I f-f-failed. You mig-g-ght as well k-k-kill me, o-o-or e-else they w-w-will."

"No one's killing anyone." Cryos said. "Just tell me what's going on."

But the man turned his head and bit the collar of his shirt. A moment later he rolled back, dead.

Tran screamed and Kentra covered Yamna's eyes. But Pahrac looked closely and sniffed at the man's shirt collar. "Poison." He muttered to Cryos. "He had a capsule of it on his collar and when he bit it he broke the capsule and swallowed it. He really did not intend to be captured."

"What do we do?" Cryos asked.

"I shall bury the man. I suggest that we keep out wits about us tonight. This man was only the scout, the rest are waiting and will strike sooner rather than later.

**********

Kentra sat in the darkness watching the door with sleepless eyes. Cryos lay next to her and Yamna was lying close to him. The girl did sleep at night, despite the fact that her mother didn't, but even pure-blooded Ba'Ranian children had to sleep occasionally, so she might still grow out of it.

Kentra listened and watched out into the night. Pahrac was lurking around somewhere as well, but he was very good at moving without a sound, and she had no idea where he was.

It was sometime in the hours just before dawn when she finally heard something. At first she thought it might be Pahrac, but then she heard it again. It sounded like footsteps and there was no way Pahrac was making sounds like that with his snake-like tail.

She rolled away from her husband and daughter and moved over towards the door without making a sound. But then the silence was split by an ear-shattering bang as the door exploded inward, blasting Kentra back against the far wall and bringing down an avalanche of junk on top of her.

She blasted the garbage off just in time to see Cryos leap to his feet and a whole group of masked men come running in through the door. Cryos punched the first one and sent him crashing into several of his fellows, but more kept coming. Kentra tried to climb to her feet, but couldn't seem to do it. The blast must be affecting her balance.

There was another explosion above them, as well as from the wall directly behind her. Cryos was forced to stop fighting for a moment and catch a huge piece of the ceiling that was about to crash down on Yamna and Tran. They had crawled into a corner to try and escape the fighting.

But even as Cryos lifted the ceiling back up, one of the masked men dove in and grabbed Yamna!

Cryos tossed the ceiling and went after him, but the man snapped a strange collar around the little girl's neck and held up a box with a button on it.

"Just give me a reason to use this alien!" He said. "This will blow her pretty little head clean off her shoulders! Lord Shintrit would be angry, but he won't get too mad if we brought him all your lifeless bodies instead!"

Pahrac appeared at that moment at the door. He roared and blood ran down his chin. He had obviously been fighting these men outside. The mutant Kelbrid started after the man with Yanma, but Cryos shouted. "NO! Don't touch him!"

Pahrac growled but coiled back into a more defensive position.

"What do you want?" Cryos asked. 

"All we know is the master said to get the girl, and to kill her family if they stood in our way. But I'm in a generous mood right now. We'll let you live." 

The man backed out into a waiting transport vehicle. "I trust you not to follow, but just in case," He nodded to one of his men and without warning, the nearby town exploded in flames. "That should keep you busy for awhile…" He laughed as he drove off with his men and Yamna. 

Leaving Cryos with rage burning in his heart as brightly as the town down the road.


	5. Why is That Name So Familar?

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or Star Wars or anything else I stole from other people.

Cryos was forced to watch helplessly as the kidnappers drove off into the distance. His rage was boiling, but he forced himself to be calm. Later he would find who was responsible for this and beat them to a pulp, literally.

But in the mean time, there was a village to save. He sighed in defeat. No matter how much he wanted to save his daughter, it would have to wait.

He spotted Draco sleeping on a nearby rock. It was just like the stupid little lizard to sleep right through a major battle. "Come on! We have a job to do." He said and grabbed the sleeping lizard, then he turned to Pahrac and said. "Make sure Kentra and Tran are all right! I need to put out the fires before the whole town in gone!"

As Cryos flew over the burning town, Draco squirmed in his hands. "I'm so sleepy…" He moaned. "Just let me sleep."

"No, we need to put these fires out NOW!" Cryos yelled as screaming people ran past. He pointed Draco at a burning building. "Ice! You need to put it out fast!"

Draco just moaned and his head rolled back so Cryos grabbed his tail and pulled.

The little lizard screeched and spit out a twenty foot long jet of blue flame. It instantly put out the fire on the one small building. Cryos ran down the street blasting Draco at every fire he could see. Within minutes, the fire was out.

Kentra came swooping down in tears. "Cryos," She wailed. "They took her! And there was nothing we could do!"

As Kentra cried, people started to reappear from the burnt remains of their village.

One man stepped out from the gathering crowd. "We're sorry…" He said.

"About attacking me earlier?" Cryos asked as he held his wife close.

"Well, that too..." The man admitted. "But mostly about some men who came to the village after you. We, eh, kinda told them where you were."

"Why I'm going to kill you!" Kentra roared and tried to grab the man. But Cryos held her back.

"We thought they were going to kill you all." The man continued. "We thought you were here to enslave us again. But after we told them, they took over the village and set mines all around. Listen, we're willing to help. Even going back into slavery would be better than living in fear of people like those."

"Just tell me where I can find them." Said Cryos. "I don't need any help to take care of some thugs in the desert."

"No Cryos!" Kentra said. "I have a bad feeling about this!"

"Kentra, we beat The One together. I think I can handle some Humans."

"No, just wait one hour. Something is going to happen, I can feel it!" She looked so certain that Cryos nodded.

"Ok, I will wait an hour before I go. But I'm going to spend it trying to find out all I can about these guys." Cryos gave her a very serious stare. "No buts: I leave in one hour."

Kentra nodded at him and smiled.

Cryos spent the next hour asking every person in the town what they knew about the thugs, but no one seemed to know anything.

Eventually Cryos found a building with enough food in it to feed a small army and between himself and Draco, it was empty in ten minutes flat.

The hour passed and Cryos went out to the edge of the town to begin his search.

As he was taking his first step into the sands though, something flashed in the sky. The villagers shouted and pointed up at it, fearful that their slavers had returned.

But as the speck of light grew, Cryos saw that it was but a tiny, two-man fighter. It landed right next to the crowd and opened, letting it's passengers out. 

The pilot was a MonCalamari, a fish-like alien that looked frightening, but were actually peaceful and quite friendly.

The creature in the back was unlike any that Cryos had ever seen before. 

It was small and green with long pointy ears. At first he wondered if it was the MonCal's pet, but then it spoke in passable basic.

"Is this the place, are you sure, Master?" The creature asked the MonCal.

"Yes, I am sure." It answered. "And you simply must work on your basic Yoda, it's terrible."

"Apologizes, this learner does, Master." Yoda said quickly.

Cryos switched over to basic, (The humans in the village were speaking English) and spoke to the intruders. "What do you want here?" He asked.

The MonCal looked him up and down. "We've known for some time that there is a colony of free Humans on this world, I was not aware that there were now other species living here as well."

"We're just visitors, you'd better not be here to enslave these people."

The MonCal laughed. "No, we're not here to enslave anyone! We are Jedi knights. We're here to investigate a disturbance in the Force. Not long ago, we detected a great upwelling of both dark and light energy."

"Find that energy, we must, or the balance could be disrupted, yes…" Yoda added.

Cryos looked at the little creature, trying to figure out why its name was so familiar, finally, he gave up and said, "Alright, listen up. For the time being, these people are under my protection, so you'd better not harm them."

"The Jedi, do you fear them?" Asked Yoda.

"No," Cryos answered, "but I've heard stories about Jedi going bad, and I don't want to see it happen here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to rescue my daughter from some kidnappers in the desert. We can talk once I bring her back."

As he turned to go, Kentra grabbed his arm. "Cryos, let us help! I have a really bad feeling about this! If you go alone, something bad will happen!"

"Kentra, I'm sorry, but I can move faster and more quietly on my own." He grabbed Draco from his sleeping place on a nearby rock. "I'll send Draco back once I find the place. If I'm not back an hour after he gets back here, then you can look for me, and Draco will know where I am."

Cryos shook Draco to wake him up and threw him on the ground. "Come on, sniff her out. I'll give you candy if you find her."

Draco was instantly awake and sniffing on the ground. In seconds, he'd found her sent and took off, scuttling across the ground like a lizard in fast motion.

"I'll be back soon!" Called Cryos as he flew after Draco.

It only took a few minutes, even with Draco leading him in circles for part of the time, to find the thugs' hideout.

It was the only mountain in the desert.

At first, Cryos thought Draco was leading him in another circle, but the lizard suddenly shot straight at the side of the mountain and smacked his head into a large bolder with a loud metallic CLANG!

_Clang?_ Cryos thought. _Why would a rock clang?_

He landed next to Draco, who was sitting dazed on the ground, and tapped the rock. Sure enough, it was made of metal. _Nice trick, a disguised door._

Cryos was in no mood for tricks right now, so he dug his fingers into the metal and ripped the several ton door clean off it's hinges and held it up above his head.

He saw a pair of the thugs running off into the depths of the cave, screaming about aliens.

Cryos dropped the door and darted after them. He grabbed them, threw them against the wall, popped his blades out and swung his wrist. Popping the blades off his arms and pinning both of them against the wall by their shirts.

Sometime after they were pinned, the door he had dropped hit the ground.

The thugs looked at the blades that had missed their skin by bare centimeters and screamed.

Cryos popped a fresh set of blades out of his wrists and advanced on the men, letting his power rise enough to cast a faint glow in the darkness around him.

"Where is the girl?" He asked. "I'm only asking once, so you'd better answer me before I lose my temper. Trust me, you wouldn't like that…"

One man fainted then, so Cryos pressed his blade against the other man's neck.

"Tell me now or I'll kill you slowly…"

He whimpered and spoke. "I'll tell you, but you won't be able to get her back. The master, Darth Karkas has her. He and the other one, they were saying something about the Force, and making her one of them. I didn't have anything to do with the raid! Don't kill me!"

Cryos slapped him with the flat of his blade, KOing him for some time.

"WHERE'S MY CANDY!" Draco roared at the cave entrance. "GIVE IT NOW OR THERE'LL BE TROUBLE!!!" the lizard's eyes were starting to glow, something that had happened when he got very angry and was about to transform.

Draco transforming would be VERY bad, as his transformed state was unspeakably powerful. Back in the battle against The One, transformed Draco had been ripping the powerful and evil alien to pieces. At least, he was until his rage was appeased.

"Kentra has it!" He said quickly. "Go back to her and she'll give you candy!"

"YAY!!!!" Draco shouted and flew off toward the village at top speed.

Cryos prayed that the village had some candy, or they were all in a lot of trouble.


	6. Dark Cryos

Disclaimer: Don't own characers I steal from others, yada yada…

Cryos kept his power elevated as he walked into the cave. It was mostly just to light his way, but it never hurt to be prepared when going into enemy territory.

The stone walls eventually gave way to metal ones, and then quite suddenly opened up into a large round room with inch-wide holes scattered across the floor, walls and ceiling.

Cryos stopped in the center of the room. It was obviously a trap, but a good way to get your enemy to show himself was to let him think he had you.

He stood still for several moments, then a spotlight came on directly above him. It shone straight down on Cryos and he let his glow fade.

Cryos waited until the trap sprung. Hundreds of thin, metal tentacles came shooting out from the walls and reached out to grab him. They stretched from their holes and wrapped all around him. Within seconds, he was completely covered with them several inches thick.

He could easily have ripped through them and shredded them to pieces, but he waited and listened. Very soon, he heard voices outside.

"He took out the door and the front guards, but we got him master. Those loops form an airtight seal over the victim's face and suffocate him. He's long gone."

Cryos stifled a chuckle. Most people had never met an intelligent species that could exist without air.

"No," A deep ominous voice said. "He is not dead, I can feel him very strongly. He finds this amusing, and could escape the trap at any time he deemed fit."

Cryos made a face at that. How could that man have known?

"You can come out now." Said the voice again. "You're not fooling anyone."

Cryos burst the chains holding him and landed next to the two men. "I don't suppose that one of you will return my daughter?"

The one man was just a thug, but the other was smaller, and wore a dark cloak that covered his entire body with darkness and made him look like a shadow.

The shadow man waved his hand and a few dozen thugs jumped Cryos. He grabbed one with his tail and slammed him into the biggest group of them. Taking them all out of the fight.

Next he spun and kicked one man back into another pile of the stupid thugs. 

The remaining ones attacked him from all sides. He jumped up and stuck to the ceiling. The idiots all looked up as Cryos dropped a tiny energy bomb right into the middle of the group, sending them flying in all directions.

When the dust cleared, the men were all unconscious, and a few were smoldering slightly, but none were dead.

Cryos turned to face the shadow man, but saw only a blank wall where there had been a doorway before.

Easy enough to fix.

Cryos dove at the wall and ripped right through into a long hallway. He took a few steps and a trapdoor in the ceiling opened up and dropped a bolder down right behind him. It started to roll towards him.

Cryos could easily have smashed the big rock, but didn't bother. He started running, slowly at first but then faster as the bolder picked up speed soon he saw a dead end up ahead. He fired a small beam that blasted a hole a few feet across through the metal into the room beyond, he took another flying leap through the hole and was on his feet before the bolder smashed into what was left of the wall.

This room was dark. As he started walking into the shadows he raised his power and started to glow again.

"Very good…" Came a voice. Cryos looked around trying to see where it had come from, but quickly realized that it was in his head. "I chose you, alien, to be our enforcer."

"What if I refuse?" He asked.

The voice just laughed. "Your body is strong, but compared to us, your mind is weak!"

Cryos suddenly felt something in his head. He recognized it from hanging around with Mewtwo, the psychic cat creature. Someone was probing his mind!

The invading fingers of thought wormed their way through his head, cutting off all other thoughts.

Cryos dropped to his knees and his glow faded into the darkness…

…………………………………………..

Kentra sat in the village with Pahrac, Tran and the two Jedi. They were asking her questions about Cryos, and the future world where they had come from.

Cryos had only set out a few minutes ago, but she knew something was wrong.

She had never felt like Cryos was in danger before, but now she knew without a doubt that he was in more trouble than he had ever been before in his life.

She didn't know how she knew, but she did.

She expressed this to the Jedi and they exchanged knowing glances.

The MonCal, whose name was Dacban, asked, "Is your daughter, special?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked defensively.

"Does she, have special powers, sometimes, appear to have?" Yoda 'clarified'.

"Not any more so than me or Cryos," Kentra stopped suddenly, flashing back to when Yamna closed Washu's wormhole with a wave of her arm and all the times she had somehow escaped form her and Pahrac, even with her super vision and Pahrac's skill as a hunter.

Jedi Master Dacban smiled. "I thought your daughter may be the source of the Force upwelling we felt earlier. And now that we are closer, I feel a shadow as well. There is a dark presence in the desert. A Dark Jedi, maybe even a Sith."

"I thought the Sith were wiped out!" Kentra said before she realized that they were now several hundred years before the deaths of the Emperor and Vader, the last known Sith.

"No," Yoda told her. "Kill only the student, last time, we did. Still on the loose, the master is."

"So that could have been him that kidnapped Yamna?"

"I find it very likely." Dacban said. "The question is: what happens when your husband, as powerful as he may be, I doubt he could handle a Sith on his own." He looked up suddenly and shouted. "DUCK!" Just as Draco came shooting in at high speed right over their heads.

Pahrac leapt into the air and snatched the little lizard in his mouth, effectively caging him for the time being.

"Let me out!" He wailed. "Cryos promised me candy!! I need the candy or I'll explode!"

Dacban waved his hand. "You will listen to me."

"I am under your command, boss me around." Draco said in a flat, emotionless voice.

"Very good master." Said Yoda. "You calmed him very quickly."

"No I didn't…" Dacban said, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not effecting him at all."

"Draco is highly suggestible when he wants candy." Kentra told them.

"Either way, it accomplishes out goal." Dacban leaned close to Pahrac, but then got a whiff of the Kelbrid's breath and backed up a bit. "Draco, we need you to take us back to where Cryos is. We think he's in trouble and we need to help him."

"Okie!" The lizard squawked and Pahrac let him go.

Draco squawked loudly and transformed into his spaceship form. His body was now almost a hundred feet long, and he had four huge dinosaur legs. His huge mouth opened and he said "Come on! He's right over here!"

Kentra and Pahrac hopped into his mouth, but the Jedi were a little reluctant. 

Understandable considering they were talking about jumping into the mouth of a gigantic and mentally unstable creature.

But eventually they got in and Draco took off, way too fast! He shouted in delight as he flew in little circles about the desert before finally crashing right into the side of the mountain. They punched through the rocks and into a large cave. 

"See? I told you I could get us here!" Draco announced and opened up his mouth to let his passengers out.

The Jedi squinted in the darkness, but Kentra could see easily.

"Cryos!" She called when she saw him standing in a dark corner of the cave and she ran towards him.

"NO!" Shouted Dacban.

"Do that you mustn't, Kentra!" Screamed Yoda.

But she didn't listen. Kentra flew straight to him and threw her arms around him.

But Cryos didn't move.

"Cryos?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

In response, Cryos turned to face her. She looked up into his eyes, and they suddenly flashed bright red!

Kentra screamed and backed away.

Laughter boomed out of the darkness and a hooded figure appeared in a darkened doorway. "Your husband is ours now." He said. "And now Cryos: kill them!"

Cryos smiled evilly and started to power up.


	7. Cryos Reborn

Kentra screamed and backed away as Cryos's power lever skyrocketed. His eyes glowed bright red as he powered up to the maximum he could without going Super-Sayian. 

The Jedi came closer and went into a fighting stance for an ancient form of hand-to-hand combat while Tran and Draco dove for cover Pahrac dove into the rock with the intent of burrowing in close.

Cryos dashed at them and the Jedi barely jumped away in time. Kentra met him head on and, using all of her strength, was able to stop him, barely.

Cryos put on another burst of speed, popped out his arm blades and ran around her at Tran and the Jedi. They had no hope of escape this time. But at the last second, Pahrac exploded from the rocks and sunk his fangs deep into Cryos's arm and snapped one of the blades clean off.

Cryos made no notice of the pain and punched Pahrac right in the mouth. Pointed teeth rained down as the alien fell, unconscious, to the floor.

Cryos glanced at his arm as the wounds closed and a new blade sprouted from his wrist. He smiled and started after the Jedi again but Kentra called out to him first.

"Cryos! Over here!" He looked and saw her standing with her arms at her sides and tears running down her face. "I'm right here, come and get me."

Cryos smiled again and ran towards her. He swung his arm blade but she didn't move. He looked in puzzlement as his arm seemed to stop all on its own.

He tried to power up an energy bomb to fire at her, but he couldn't do that either. He looked up at Kentra in puzzlement as she leaned in close and kissed him.

With her kiss, memories and dreams came flooding back. He was here for a reason, and it wasn't to kill his loved ones, it was to save them.

Cryos turned to face the shadow that had been controlling him. He powered up another bomb to launch at the man, but the dark figure raised its hand and Cryos could feel the evil thoughts creping back into his head. In a moment, his bomb was pointed at Kentra again! 

Cryos focused all his strength and managed to force his hands back at the evil man, only to be pushed back at Kentra again.

Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. It wasn't going to be fun or pleasant, but it was the only way to save Kentra's life.

With one last contest of wills, he pulled his hands up towards his face. "Let me and my family go, or I'll do it"

The man laughed. "You think you can threaten me with your life? Go ahead and do it, see if I care."

Cryos heard the words, but knew in his heart that the man didn't believe it. If he blasted himself away, he would have no slave to protect him from the rest of the group. And he couldn't control them all. The dark Jedi would be killed.

Kentra screamed as Cryos let the energy erupt from his hands and blast up over his face.

He could actually feel his skin evaporating followed by his muscles and bones. Soon, an all-encompassing darkness wrapped himself around him as his headless body slumped to the floor.

………………………………………….

The Dark Jedi blinked in surprise. With all his powers, he hadn't expected the alien to destroy himself. He didn't have time to ponder it, however as the Jedi started to come at him.

He had been taught well and wasn't going to go down without a fight. He focused on filling the entire room with his dark energies and lighting started to zip between the floor and ceiling, striking down the Jedi as well as the female alien.

He smiled and focused a powerful blast of dark power on the MonCal Jedi Master. He was dead in seconds and vanished moments later.

The Dark Jedi turned to his master in the darkest shadows behind him.

"Very good, Darth Mange. You are becoming quite the adept pupil." 

"I owe it all to my master." The appetence bowed low as he spoke.

"Yes, you do." Said the master evilly. "But a Sith does not leave any lose ends. You need to kill the rest of them."

"Very well, my lord."

Darth Mange turned back to the room to do his master's bidding, but it was empty. All that remained was the dead Jedi Master's empty clothes.

He looked around trying to figure out who was awake, when he caught a glimpse of movement from the corner of his eye. 

Mange dove just in time as the broken blade wielded by the young human known as Tran sliced down right where he had been standing.

His eyes narrowed. "How did you do that, and how did you escape my force lightning?"

"I don't know," Admitted Tran, "but I am going to stop you. You have caused too much death and destruction to let go unpunished."

Mange smiled evilly and unleashed another barrage of lightning, but Tran raised the broken blade and the dark energy bounced away.

The Sith glared at the boy and reached behind his back. His hands came up with a sword.

Tran shouted and rushed at his opponent, who responded in the same way. The two blades met and clashed off each other once, twice, three times!

But as Mange swung his sword a fourth time, Tran's salvaged blade snapped the metal sword in half. The Sith fell to the ground and covered his face, but the killing blow never came.

There was a muffled thump, and when he opened his eyes, Tran was lying on the ground and the alien girl, Kentra was standing over him. "He's not going to kill you, I am. And I'm going to enjoy it…" She said and grabbed the front of his shirt before blasting off into the sky like a rocket.

………………………………………..

The Sith master sighed. It looked like he would need a new apprentice again. He had several options. The small alien Jedi was still alive, but he would be hard to convert. 

The human who had fought Darth Mange seemed promising. Even with his righteous streak, he was untrained and still powerful. It might be worth a try.

The alien girl was still his first choice, but she was still young. Too young and innocent to train properly. Maybe he should take them all and kill whichever two failed the tests. Yes, that seemed like the best idea.

He went over to collect them, when a sudden movement caught his eye. At first he couldn't comprehend what it was, but then it staggered out of the shadows into the light and the strange form was explained.

It was a headless body, and it was walking around.

It took a moment longer before he recognized it as the alien that Darth Mange had been mind controlling. _The alien must have some kind of backup systems_. He thought. There were other sentient species with such redundancies built into their nervous systems. They could still run away and crawl around for a short time after death. 

He shrugged and started over to collect his potential students. 

As he walked, he kicked a rock that clattered across the cave floor and the headless body of Cryos turned towards the sound and lunged, catching the edge of the Sith master's dark cloak.

The Sith turned and blasted at Cryos with Force lightning, but the headless body rolled surprisingly fast and knocked him off his feet.

As he struggled to free himself from his tangled cloak, the headless body next to him stood up.

The Sith looked up in amazement and, even as he watched, the alien's head started to regrow!

His chin and jaw reformed first, followed by his nose, ears, and the top of his head. He had no hair, but impossibly, his entire head had regrown in a matter of moments.

Cryos opened his dark eyes and glared down at the shocked Sith. He raised one hand and a glow appeared.

The Sith rolled away just as Cryos blasted away a huge chunk of the floor. He sprung to his feet and shot more Force lightning.

This time, Cryos didn't move. He grimaced as the dark energy crackled through his flesh but he showed no other reaction. 

The Sith blasted with all his might, but Cryos didn't move.

"What are you!?" He shouted.

Cryos managed to smile through the pain. "I am the unstoppable light, here to cast all creatures like you into the darkness." And he started to walk forward.

The Sith roared and poured all his power into the Force lightning. He could feel his own skin cracking and burning from the energy but he didn't care, Cryos was still coming and he couldn't stop him!

Soon, Cryos was within arms reach. The Sith put his hands on the alien and started pumping his dark power directly into him.

Cryos lurched with the sudden onslaught, but he didn't stop. He forced his hands up and grabbed the Sith as well.

Cryos's hands completed the circuit of the Dark Side, and they both screamed as the power flowed through them both.

The dark power surrounded and filled them as the entire world went black…


	8. Cryos Trapped

Kentra flew higher and higher into the sky. The air was getting dangerously thin, but she didn't care, she was going to kill Darth Mange. She finally reached the edge of the atmosphere and stopped.

"This is where you get off." She told him and she started to spin. She kept spinning faster and faster until the thin air and wispy clouds spiraled around them like a hurricane.

Then she let him go.

Darth Mange screamed as he flew off in a long arc. It wouldn't put him into orbit, but he would fly a considerable distance before coming to a sudden, and final, stop.

Kentra, her act of violence complete and her rage burnt out, began to cry. As the tears froze to her cheeks in the frigid air, she thought about Cryos.

She knew that he was supposed to be immortal, but his head had been blown completely off. She couldn't see how even he could survive that.

Very suddenly, she felt a power flare far below her. _Cryos__!!! She thought. But as fast as the spark came, it was gone. She thought she must have imagined it, but despite it all, she refused to give up and started flying back down to the cave._

When she got there, she saw Cryos standing at arms length from the Sith Lord. They were surrounded by a cracking sphere of energy. "Cryos!" She screamed and ran towards him.

"NO!" Shouted a voice. "Do that you mustn't!" She ignored the poorly spoken warning and crashed head first into the barrier.

It exploded with dark power and sent Kentra careening backwards into the far wall of the cave.

Kentra opened her eyes and looked up at Yoda. The short Jedi was standing next to her head. "Warn you I did. Dark energy, surrounded by they are. Do nothing, we can, is all. Up to Cryos now, all is."

Yoda's basic was obviously suffering from the stress of losing his master, but Kentra decided to not point it out. She looked over at her husband, locked in a deadly struggle with the dark Jedi.

_Come on, I know you can win…_

……………………………………………………………

Cryos wasn't sure where he was. It was dark, and there were dark clouds all around him. The clouds seemed to form a perfect sphere in the distance. They were all that he could see in every direction. Occasionally, lightning zipped from one cloud to the next, but it always stayed far away.

Cryos wasn't sure how long he floated in the vast space, but eventually he became aware of a presence watching him. He spun, trying to catch his observer, but there was no one there.

"Who's out there?" He called, but was met only with silence.

He turned again, faster this time, and saw a blur of movement and a shadow moving so fast he couldn't even make out what it was.

Cryos blasted at the shadow, but it moved too fast. He fired again and again, but the shadow was always one step ahead of him.

Soon, it started laughing. It started out fast and high pitched, but gradually got deeper and louder until it boomed across the vast emptiness.

Cryos stopped shooting and looked around for the source of the voice, but it didn't have a source, it was all around him.

"CRYOS!" The voice boomed. "YOU HAVE INTERFEERED WITH MY PLANS!"

"Who are you!?" Cryos asked. "What do you want?"

"I WAS GOING TO DESTROY YOU FOR GETTING IN MY WAY, BUT NOW I SHOULD THANK YOU!"

"What's that?"  Cryos asked, confused. 

The shadow reappeared in front of him and spoke. "You allowed me to find this plane of existence. I had been searching for it, a world of pure Dark Side power. With this much power, I can wipe out the Jedi once and for all!"

"What do I have to do with this?" Cryos asked.

"Everything. The dark side grows by feeding on life. You are an infinite wellspring of it! I just need to harness your life energy to gain infinite power."

"Fat chance!" Cryos yelled at the shadow. "You'll never be able to kill me and take my life force!"

"Yes, I realize that." The shadow nodded at him. "So what I'll have to do is operate like a battery. I'll drain enough life force from you to go out and do my business, then return to you and recharge. I can keep you locked in this existence to keep you out of trouble between feedings. And the best part is, you'll always recover! I can keep draining you forever!"

Cryos glared at the shadow long and hard. He focused much more power than was necessary into a blast and fired. The beam hit the shadow and shattered it into tiny pieces.

Cryos smiled until the laughing started again. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YET!?" The voice echoed around him. I AM INVINCIBLE HERE!!"

The shadow bits started to spiral around him, picking up speed as they drew closer. Cryos tried to dodge, but the pieces hit him and stuck, creating tiny dark spots on his skin. He tried to wipe them off, but it just spread them around.

After a moment, he realized that he wasn't spreading them, they were spreading themselves! Cryos tried to flare enough energy to blast them off, but they absorbed the energy and grew faster.

Taking the opposite approach, he lowered his power and conserved his energy, it slowed them down, but not a lot.

"FIGHT IT ALL YOU WANT!" The voice echoed. "IT ONLY MAKES VICTORY SWEETER FOR ME IN THE END!"

Cryos pulled his power into himself, trying to keep it from being stolen, but it only slowed the process. His entire body except for his face was covered in the darkness now.

"Very soon." The voice whispered in his ear. "I have almost enough power now, soon I will break the connection and stop the transfer. Then I can go out into the rest of the word and destroy. I shall start with your wife and daughter, then the rest of that planet. Then I'll move on and destroy the Universe, I shall be the supreme master of life and death. And with you as my power source, I can keep going forever…"

Cryos was boiling with rage, he wasn't about to let this monster use his own power to kill. But there was no way to resist, no matter how he tried to resist, his strength was flowing into the dark Sith Master.

Suddenly, everything fell into focus. There was no way resist the transfer of power, but maybe he could overload it.

Cryos started to power up, reaching the Super-Sayian level in seconds and not stopping there. He powered up to his maximum power level and started to pour his strength into the darkness that covered his body.

"No! What are you doing!? Stop!" The Sith's voice cried in his ear.

Cryos just focused on putting his energy into the shadow, and watched in fascination as it started to boil off his skin. It was working!

"You can't win!" The voice said. "You may win for now, but I will return! I will have my revenge on you and your family!"

"I'll believe it when I see it. Until then, goodbye and good riddance!"

Cryos gave his energy one last boost, and the shadows covering his body burst into flames.

The Sith master gave one last, lingering scream as his body dissolved and vanished into nothing.

Cryos smiled as the last of the shadows disappeared. _Now to go home and…_ Cryos's mind froze as he realized he had no way to get back.

…………………………………………..

Back in reality, both Cryos and the Sith master screamed as flames of power burned over their skin. The energy flickered on and off until it caught on the Sith. Cryos's body fell back and lay motionless on the floor as the Sith continued to burn.

After a few moments there was nothing left of him but a dried out mummy.

Kentra ran over and shook her husband, trying to wake him up, but he didn't move.

"Not in his body, Cryos is." Said Yoda. "Bring him back, we must. And quickly, or lost forever he could be."


	9. It Figures

Disclaimer: No time for disclaimer now, I should be working on my English paper, but I'm working on HtoIJ instead because I don't want to do English now. Oh well, it'll get done later. Anyway: DON'T OWN IT!

Yoda had them sit in a circle around Cryos's body. Tran, Pahrac, Kentra, and himself all held hands much like in an ancient séance to summon dead spirits.

Only now, they were trying to summon the spirit of someone who wasn't dead.

Yoda muttered to himself in a language that Kentra's translator microbes had never heard before, then he spoke in broken basic. "Focus on Cryos, we must. His spirit, lost, is. Back here, bring it, we can by, all our strength together, focusing."

"Have you ever done this before?" Kentra asked him. 

Yoda's thin lips tightened. "No. But, between myself and yourself, plus this young man who, have great power, he must have, be able to do it, we should."

"Would not another Force-sensitive be of great assistance?" Asked Pahrac in his eerie double voice.

"Yes. Even more so if, close to Cryos, they were. But fitting that description, no one is left."

"There is one." Said Tran. "The girl."

Yoda's eyes widened. "Yes! Have great power, she must, to, the attention of the Sith, draw!"

"I shall find her." Said Pahrac and started to sniff about, tracking Yamna's scent.

Meanwhile, Yoda rearranged the circle and had them begin to concentrate on Cryos.

Kentra was concentrating as hard as she could but it didn't seem to be helping. Cryos lay as lifeless as ever.

Then a small voice called out. "Mommy!" Kentra looked up and saw Yamna riding on Pahrac's shoulders. The alien slithered over to the circle and set the girl down next to her mother before delicately, almost gently, biting the explosive collar off her neck and swallowing it. He didn't even flinch when the muffled thump sounded from his innards. Kelbrid are as tough on the inside as they are outside.

Yamna looked down at her father and looked back up at Kentra. "Where's daddy?" she asked.

"He's right here." She told him.

"No," the girl said. "just his body is. Daddy's somewhere else. I can feel him, somewhere…"

"Where is he?" Yoda asked, managing to say the short sentence correctly.

"Umm…" Yamna seemed to think. "Not far, but not close either. It's like he's here, but invisible somehow." She made a face. "I feel like I could just reach out and-" As she spoke she reached out into the air above Cryos and her hand seemed to rip the air. From the gap, dark power started to flow.

Yamna screamed and recoiled even as Kentra pulled her back and Yoda stepped forward to the rip. "Imprisoned in this world of the dark side, Cryos is. Bring him back, I cannot do myself. Love, is all that can do that now. Serve as a guide, all I can do, is."

"I'll help." Kentra stood up and handed Yamna to Pahrac.

"Enough, I fear that will not be. Another Force sensitive, increase our odds greatly, would."

"Then I'll go too." Tran stood next to Kentra. "You said I have potential."

Yoda looked him over. "Perhaps…"

No! came a voice. 

Tran, Yoda, Kentra and Yamna looked over and saw the shimmering form of the MonCal Jedi Master, Dacban.

"Master…" Yoda spoke, breaking the silence.

Listen, someone must stay here to guide you back. The Kelbrid cannot, he has no Force ability. The girl and woman must go with you, for only they can bring Cryos back into this world, and you must go to take them to Cryos.

"But master," Yoda asked. "enough strength to bring us back, will this boy have?"

Dacban lowered his ghostly head. I do not know, the future is always in motion. But, I sense a good chance of this working out. I will stay here as long as I can to help him along, but my energy is limited. I don't think I will be here when you get back.

Yoda nodded and closed his eyes. "Go quickly we must. Our lifeline, Tran will be. Come, close to me you need to be for this."

"What's going on?" Pahrac asked. Without any Force potential at all he couldn't' see the Jedi ghost. "Who are you talking to."

"It's ok," Kentra said, "We have to do this, but you can't help us. Find Draco, make sure he doesn't break anything."

Pahrac growled something about babysitting as he slithered off.

Yoda held out his hands to Kentra and Yamna and they formed a circle around the body of Cryos. Tran sat down at the edge of the circle with Dacban standing right behind him.

"Focus on Cryos we must, Tran on us must focus." Yoda tried to explain. "Allow ourselves to be sucked in we shall. The void shall the work for us do, just let it we need to. Now come, let us go."

The three closed their eyes and allowed the rift in the fabric of reality to suck them in. Kentra gasped as she felt herself being pulled from her body and tried to pull back, but Yoda's stern voice called out. "NO! Resist you mustn't!"

She set her resolve and felt the pull again. Moments later, she felt herself pulled completely into the rip, cutting off all connection with her body and the outside world.

………………………………………………………………..

Cryos floated, waiting in the vast empty space. He wasn't really waiting for anything, but he didn't have anything else to do. He had already tried flying as fast as he could in a couple different directions and the clouds in the distance never got any closer so he gave up. He had also tried blasting at them, but to no avail. No matter how much energy he poured out, this place absorbed it before it got a few yards.

So as he sat in the void, wondering what was going to happen to him, he felt a glimmer of something. At first, he thought it was his imagination. There was no way it could be true. _They can't be here, I don't even know where here__ is!_

But even as he thought the words, three glimmers of light appeared in the distance.

The clouds parted and boiled away like mist in the sun as the light passed by. Cryos, so used to the darkness, had to shield his eyes as they got closer.

One of the lights hung back as the other two shot forward at him. They spiraled around him, obviously happy to see him, but at first he couldn't figure out why. Sure he knew what they felt like, but he thought it had to be a trick.

Slowly, he saw that they weren't just lights, but had a fine smoke hanging around them, like a little halo. As he looked closer he saw that the smoke spread around them rather far in some directions, and hardly at all in others.

One of the lights stopped in front of him, about at waist level. He looked down at it and saw a thin pillar of smoke rising up from it. He looked closer and jerked his head back as the smoke suddenly took shape as Kentra!

She smiled and laughed, but he didn't hear her laughter, only felt her joy and amusement in his mind. He looked over at the other lights and saw Yamna and Yoda take shape. 

Kentra took one of his hands in hers, and Yamna did the same, they tried to pull him along, but he passed through them like they were ghosts. Yoda came over to him, and Cryos heard a voice in his head. Beleave in the power of the Force, only then can we save you. 

Cryos nodded and held out his hands again. This time, the hands of his family were solid. They started to pull him, and within moments, he was flying faster and faster through the darkness, then through the clouds, then out into a fast darkness past the clouds. He kept moving faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore and blacked out.

……………………………………

Cryos felt something hard and uneven under his back, suddenly he remembered what had happened and bolted upright, only to find himself surrounded by his friends.

"But how…" He asked.

"Very strong in the Force your daughter is, as well is your wife." Yoda placed his hand on Cryos's shoulder. "Saved you themselves, did they. Show them how was all I did."

Suddenly he stopped talking and looked over at the air. Cryos saw Tran, Kentra and Yamna all looking at the same place. "What is it?" He asked.

"See my master you cannot, no Force potential you have." Yoda snipped.

"I'll fix it!" Yamna shouted and covered Cryos's eyes with her hands. When she moved them away, Cryos saw a silvery image of the dead MonCal Jedi Knight standing in front of him.

Master Dacban laughed. You are all quite amazing. Cryos, you had better find someone to train that girl, she's going to be a handful.

Cryos smiled. "She already is. So what happens now?"

Now Jedi Knight Yoda takes on his first apprentice…

"What?" Yoda jumped to his feet, but was still almost the same exact same height.

You have proven yourself, you are a full Knight now. And besides, someone needs to train young Tran here. With a Human Jedi, perhaps they will achieve equality in the galaxy, right Cryos?

"Right." Cryos smiled again.

"Oh," Tran suddenly spoke. "Cryos, this is yours." He held out a jagged piece of broken bone, the blade Cryos had lost fighting Pahrac.

Cryos took the blade and looked at it. It had somehow broken to leave an almost handle-shaped chunk on the base. He looked at Tran, then back at the blade and laughed out loud.

"What is it?" Tran sounded alarmed. 

"Nothing." Cryos handed the blade back to him. "You keep it, I have a feeling you'll need it."

Tran looked at the blade. "Does this have something to do with why you came in to the past?"

Cryos just smiled wider. "Lets just say that we can all go home now."

When will you leave? Dacban asked.

"Immediately, this fight has made me hungry and we already cleaned out the town. Besides, we shouldn't interfere in history any more than we already have."

"Wise words those are, what you have done already, who knows!?" Yoda said.

Cryos laughed and looked at the blade in Tran's hands. "Well I know at least one thing…"

There is one thing I must do before I pass on. Dacban looked at the young human man. Will you accept being a patawan learner to Yoda here? And always follow his ways in the instruction of the Force?

"Yes, yes I shall."

Rise patawan learner, and state your name to your new master.

Tran stood and turned to Yoda. I swear my life to you, upon my honor as Tran Skywalker."

_Skywalker!?_ Cryos thought in amazement. _It figures…_


	10. He's Still SemiAlive?

Disclaimer: If you've seen a char here that you've seen somewhere else, odds are I stole it from them and I don't own it. Shhhh… Don't tell anyone.

The entire group gathered outside Tran's old workshop, at the little scorch mark where Cryos and the rest had appeared just the other day.

"So this is really goodbye, is it?" Tran asked Cryos.

"Afraid so." He shook Trans hand as Yoda watched on. "I think we've already changed time too much. Besides, Yamna is worn out." He smiled at his daughter, sleeping in Pahrac's arms. The Kelbrid and young girl were best friends, despite the fact that the snake-like alien resembled something out of a horror movie.

"Of our exploits, do you know in the future?" Yoda asked them.

"Even if we did, we couldn't tell you. If you knew your mistakes, you wouldn't make them and then the future we know might not happen."

"Ah… Always in motion, the future is."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Will we ever see you again?" Tran asked.

Kentra shook her head slowly. "Not personally, but you two have a big impact on us all. If it wasn't for you, I would never have met Cryos."

Cryos grinned at that. Yoda and the Skywalker line probably changed the galaxy more than most races had.

"Miss you, we shall." Yoda nodded his head as Cryos pulled Draco, Pahrac and Kentra in close. 

Kentra smiled as a tear ran down her cheek and she pulled the stabilizer ring off her finger. Cryos did the same and pulled off Draco's as well. Pahrac removed both his own and Yamna's. 

The night sky began to fade and the faces of the Jedi vanished, replaced by stark whiteness as the time stream caught them up in its flow once again and they were whisked off into the future.

……………………………

Off in the desert, in the Sith cave, a cold wind blew. Scattering the clothes of Dacban, and rustling the dark cloak of the badly burned Sith lord. As the wind blew, his hand moved slightly. 

In a low orbit Darth Mange still lived. He had used his abilities to stabilize his orbit and then put himself into a hibernation trance, hoping that his master would save him.

The mummified hand of the Sith lord raised up and made a fist, and Darth Mange slowly began to fall. It took several long hours before he reached the ground safely, but when he did, he looked around for his master. 

His master had vanished.

He wandered away from the cave, up onto the high mountain hoping to see his master from the top.

At the top, he saw a dark figure in tattered robes. "Master! I knew you were alive." He ran close and bowed as well as he could on the steep slope.

A raspy voice came from the dark rags. "My student…" The figure stood and pulled the hood low over its face before turning. "My Darth Mange, you always were my favorite. And now you get to serve me one last time. Are you willing to give anything for me? For the Sith? For the Dark Side?"

"Anything… Even my life…"

"Then rise." Darth Mange stood up. "May you die knowing that you Master will be avenged."

"What?" Mange started to ask before the Dark form of the Sith lord leapt upon him like a wild animal.

Mange screamed as long, jagged teeth sunk deep into his flesh and he pulled the cloak off his master.

The Sith lord looked up from his blood meal long enough for Darth Mange to look into his empty eye sockets and crusty, burnt skin.

Mange tried to scream one last time but was cut short by teeth digging into his neck.

Sometime long after the screams stopped the feeding ended.

The Sith lord stood up, once again whole and reformed. He looked down at his former student (who looked much like he had not long ago) and with a sound of disgust, gave him a little kick that sent him tumbling down the side of the mountain.

Mange's dried husk of a body shattered and crumbled on its way down, leaving nothing but dust at the bottom.

He felt a slight disturbance in the Force, and realized it was Cryos and the others returning to their own time. 

The Sith lord smiled evilly, Cryos was in for a little surprise when he got home. And Darth Posh, master of the Dark Side, had almost a thousand years to get everything all set up…

……………………..

Luke Skywalker appeared in front of the battered companions "- luck!" He looked at them funny, not comprehending that they had left and returned before he could even finish saying goodbye. "You're back?" he asked.

"Ya, and pretty tired too." Cryos walked over to a small cot that had been set up for researchers studying the artifacts. He yawned and stretched out on it. "Regrowing your head takes a lot of energy."

"Regrowing your head!? What happened back there?"

Cryos sighed. "Kentra, could you tell him?"

Kentra started to tell Luke about the Dark Jedi in the past and fighting alongside one of Luke's distant ancestors, but the building was suddenly shaken by a small explosion. Cryos leapt up and out the door, almost tripping over his own feet in the process. 

Outside, a distinctive ship was floating above them. When Kentra saw it she shrieked and hid behind Cryos. It was the Slave I, piloted by none other than Boba Fett, who had shot Kentra once, years ago.

"What are you doing here?!" Cryos demanded. "If you're after a bounty on us you know that not even you could hope to cash in on it."

There was a click as a loudspeaker activated. "Yes, I agree." Came the flat, emotionless response. Cool and calculating, Boba Fett would never try to anger Cryos again. He knew that not even the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy could hope to tangle with Cryos and survive. "I have come here not to harm you, but to deliver a message."

"A message?" Asked Cryos. "Who would hire you to send a message?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Fett admitted. Despite being a bounty hunter, Boba Fett had an almost over-developed sense of honor. He rarely lied, even when it would help him. When he said something, you could believe him. Trust his words at your own risk though, for truth is not the same as safety. "Someone with more money than sense I suppose. Anyway, the message." There was another click and a new voice came on. 

"Good afternoon, Cryos. You don't know my name, but you do know me. I am Darth Posh. You probably remember me as the Sith who almost beat you, then swore revenge. Well it's here. Or, more precisely, it's at the coordinates that Fett shall deliver to you. If you're wondering how I was able to deliver this message precisely when you arrived back, it seems that I absorbed quite a lot of your memories back there. So I know that by now you are practically vibrating with rage." The voice paused, then chuckled and continued. "But should you decide to not come and see your 'dear friend' Darth Posh, I have a few little tricks in place. "in precisely twenty-four hours from the beginning of this recording, bombs will go off in a wide scattering of planets. I don't want to give the fun away, but they include Corellia and Courosant, as well as many of the other more densely populated planets. The only way to stop them is to destroy me, but I assure you, it won't be as easy to kill me this time. After all, how do you kill someone who's already dead!?" The voice laughed again. "Fett, drop them that parcel and you may collect your credits. Cryos, twenty-three hours and fifty-nine minutes left. Better get a move on!"

A metal box dropped from the bottom of the Slave I. "Always a pleasure, Cryos." Came Fett's flat voice. "Just between us, I hope you win. Something in his eyes when he spoke to me was… hungry. It was unsettling. It's a feeling I'm not used to, and I didn't much like it."

With that, the Slave I turned off and flew away.


	11. Off to Battle

Discaimer: I don't own any characters that I stole from other people. Easy way to tell if they're mine: if someone else has them copyrighted, I don't own them. Otherwise, it's probably one of mine.

Cryos literally ripped the heavy metal box in half. He was in no mood to try to figure out the complicated latch. Inside was a small holo-projector.

The projector flickered to life. "Well Cryos, lets get down to business." Said the floating head of Darth Posh. "Get out that little droid you wear around your neck and I'll display the location." Cryos got Elfour out from his pocket. She was worse than Draco anymore, constantly babbling about what she thought was the right thing to do.

"Oh my, what's this?" She asked as the projection flickered in a rapid-fire show of star charts.

"Just remember it, I'll explain later." Cryos said. Then, when it was over, he looked at the tiny droid in his hand. "I need you to contact my sister, Zeethra."

"Certainly, but, is something wrong? And does this have any relation to the distortions in my chronometer?"

"Just do it." Cryos said, using the last of his patience. 

Elfour was quiet for a moment, then spoke. "Communication established with Elfive, however communication with Zeethra has not been confirmed. Wait, connection with Mewtwo established. Now we have a connection with Zeethra. Patching through…"

Suddenly, Zeethra's voice came through Elfour's tiny speaker. "Hay Cryos, long time no see. What's up?"

"Eh, just a minor problem. Seems a mind-controlling Dark Jedi has managed to suck away some of my power in a recent trip to the past and spent the last thousand years planning revenge for me since I killed him. Of course, he's undead now, so killing him could get kinda tricky."

"Um… you don't take a break, do you?"

Cryos, I know your plan, and yes, I agree to help. Mewtwo's 'voice' came not from Elfour's speaker, but directly from the cat-like creature. His thought waves were not restricted in space or time. Once he'd had contact with your mind, he could speak to you from anywhere.

"What plan?" Asked Zeethra

Cryos wishes my help in keeping him free from mind-control while he battles the Sith lord.

Cryos started to say "I can explain my own plans!", but Mewtwo said Sorry, I'll let you explain your own plans from now on.

"That's really annoying… Anyway, could you guys come over here? Talking into this tiny speaker is annoying too."

"Sure, just one second." Zeethra said. "My portal generator is tracking your location now. Got it, cya in a second."

Sure enough, a few seconds later, a wormhole appeared in the street next to them. Zeethra stepped out, Draca fluttered behind and Mewtwo floated in last.

Yamna saw them and ran over. "Auntie Zeethra!" She cried as she hugged her aunt's leg. She jumped over to Mewtwo and he levitated her up into the air. She laughed in joy as she soared over her parent's heads.

"So," Zeethra started. "You'd better explain what's going on here. And why you're bald."

"Well…" Cryos started off his story, which lasted close to an hour. "So you see it's rather important that we get a move on and do take care of this before those bombs go off."

"Yes, it is." Zeethra turned to Mewtwo. "Do you think you can protect us from the Sith's mind control?"

In all likelihood, no, or at least, not all of you. I could defiantly protect myself and one, perhaps two others. But no more. I am sorry that I cannot be of more use.

"No, that's good." Cryos told him. "We only need one or two of us there. And without you we couldn't go at all. Anyway, enough wasting time. First thing's first: we need to eat."

Draco and Draca perked up at those words. They fluttered in little circles around him screaming "FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD!" 

"There isn't enough food on this whole planet to feed you all." Said Luke.

Draco and Draca both instantly transformed into ships. "To Courosant!" Draco boomed.

"For once, they have a point." Said Zeethra. "We'll meat up again there. Lets go."

Cryos nodded and the groups climbed into their respective ships. Luke climbed aboard Draco after making a call from a small comlink on his wrist. "Well we have to give them some advance warning." He explained to Cryos. "They have a hard enough time feeding you Draco and Yamna, but now there are two more big eaters on their way."

"Race, race, race, race, race." Draca's voice came through the speakers and Draco's started to eco hers moments later.

"Hang on, this is going to be a bumpy ride..."

No one really understood how Starburst worked. Well, Washu could explain it, but no one could understand her either. Cryos just knew that it was similar to the wormholes they used to travel between dimensions and it got you from one place to another almost instantaneously. During that in-between time you apparently, according to Washu anyway, existed in every possible place in the Universe at once, then stabilized at one point.

It was a very difficult thing to do, Washu still couldn't make a machine that could do it. And she wouldn't ever risk making another Draco or Draca. Two of them were more than enough.

Anyway, this starburst was rather rough. Cryos swore he saw the same planet through the window at least three times. This was supposed to be impossible, again according to Washu, but Cryos wouldn't put it past Draco to find a way to do doughnuts in a higher plane of existence.

Draco flickered back into the reality a split second before Draca. "No fair!" She cried. "You know your way around here better!"

"I still win!" And zipped down towards the planet. By the time they arrived at Imperial Center alarms were going off, mostly in the kitchen where two-hundred chiefs and droids were hard at work making enough food to feed a small army.

"Now I see why you hang around here." Zeethra said when she saw a huge table piled high with food from a hundred different planets.

"That's part of it." Cryos said as Draco and Draca flew face-first into the piles of food, causing a small explosion.

Cryos nodded at the serving droids and then at the crowd of people watching through a thick piece of transpersteel. There never failed to be spectators, no matter how short the notice was. And they always got a good show too. He sat down at the table and ducked under a flying bone that Draca had spit out, then he dug in.

Zeethra was right behind him as they scarfed down enough food to choke a Rancor. Cryos ate twelve bowls of thick stew from a distant world he had visited once before moving on to the next item on the table. Meanwhile Zeethra was eating all the legs off of some kind of roast centipede like creature almost ten feet long. It looked gross, but was actually quite tasty.

Yamna was eating almost at fast as they were, and the lizards seemed to be swimming in the food. Mewtwo and Kentra ate a modest plate each. 

Small cleaning droids were scurrying over the window so the spectators could see. There was even food stuck to the ceiling.

Eventually, everyone had eaten their fill. They sat back, full and satisfied.

"Elfour," Cryos called out. "How much time is left?" 

"Twenty-three hours, four minutes and nineteen seconds." She answered immediately. 

"Alright, Draco, get up here!" Draco popped up out of a pile of food and squawked before splattering back down in a large pot of stew. Cryos pulled him back out and looked him in his annoying little face. "Ok Draco, pay attention. Elfour is going to show you where to go. And we need to go right there. We don't need to find a planet of the lizards like last time."

"Planet of the lizards?" Zeethra asked.

"Ya, a planet of lizards that Draco thought were all in love with him. It took a long time to get him to leave."

"But that planet was fun!" Draco protested.

"It was like having a whole planet of yous!" 

"I stand by my opinion…"

"You would. But this time it is important. We have to go there fast or people will die. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" He squawked, then thought it over and said "No."

"Ok, then how about we get there fast or little pieces of you will be spread out evenly from here to there. Do you understand that?"

"Perfectly, when do we leave?"

"Now, let's go." Cryos pushed past a serving druid bidding them farewell and a safe trip on his way out. 

Mewtwo teleported past him and blocked his way. Cryos, do you think it is wise to go straight there? Who knows what tricks and traps the Sith could have set up in a thousand years. Perhaps it would be wiser to travel back in time again to when he was not as well established and fight him then.

"No, that won't work." Elfour said. "If we went back in time and killed him then he wouldn't be here now to bother us."

Cryos looked at the tiny druid hanging around his neck. "I don't quite get all that, but it seems that we can't go back and fight him."

Mewtwo gave a mental sigh. Very well, I shall do my best to protect you. But you must realize that Darth Posh knows about me and my powers. He would surely have taken some kind of precautions.

"I know…" Cryos said sadly. "But we can't just sit here and let those worlds be annihilated. Draco," He tossed the lizard into the air and he quickly transformed into his spaceship form. Zeethra joined him and soon Draca was floating in the sky next to Draco. 

Cryos smiled. "Besides, I haven't lost yet, I don't intend to start now."


	12. The Hidden Shadow

Disclaimer: If I stole it from someone else, it's not mine.

The coordinates took them to the middle of nowhere. There was no stars for several dozen light years in any direction. "Draco, what did you do?" Cryos demanded.

"Nothing!" He insisted. "I went right where you told me!"

"Then why isn't there anything here!?" 

Actually Cryos, Mewtwo's 'voice' drifted over from the other ship. I am picking up faint life signs from that large asteroid down there.

"Where?" Cryos looked again and saw a large asteroid floating beneath them. Actually, it was far too big to be an asteroid, it was either a large moon or a small planet that had escaped from its gravity well and was drifting through space. "Draco, scan that hunk of rock."

"Eh, I see some rocks, and some crusty stuff growing on them." He offered uselessly.

"Use your scanners…"

"Oh ya!" Draco chirped and Cryos sighed. "I'm showing small life forms, all living off the heat rising from the deep core of the planet. I don't see anything that looks like a town or a base or OH! I found something! This cave is made of some kind of metal, I can't scan through it, but it lights up on the scanners like a light bulb!"

"Take us there." Cryos said.

"Cryos!" Zeethra shouted through the loudspeakers, "It's a pretty obvious trap."

"I know, but it's our only clue. What are we supposed to do? NOT go there?"

Zeethra made a noise, but followed him anyway.

They landed, but didn't get out yet. The air was practically non-existent due to low gravity. So it was decided that only Cryos, Zeethra and Pahrac would go outside. Everyone else would stay in the ships, ready to run if it was a trap.

When the twins and the mutated Kelbrid reached the cave, they found it blocked off. Pahrac nodded to them and spit his acid saliva on the thick metal door. It bubbled its way through in a few moments and the snake-like alien slithered through. After a minute, the door slid open and he beckoned them through. 

Inside the cave was surprisingly bare. Thick shields covered the walls and towards the back of the room was a tall glass tube covered with thick ice. 

Cryos realized that the ice was not water but some ultra volatile chemical when it started to melt from just the diffuse light of the stars. He nodded, "Ya, it's a trap alright…" Just as the ice exploded outwards in all directions. 

From the pile of fragments, a huge beast started to rise. It was heavily armed and had muscles far bulkier than anything nature had ever designed. Instead of fingers, it had long hooks. On its face was a pair of goggles that appeared to increase its eyesight in the dim light. And it had a long whip like tail that ended in a collection of razor spines.

It turned to face them, then spoke. "I have been raised my whole life for the purpose of killing you, Cryos." It smiled and revealed innumerable rows of sharp teeth. A green tongue flicked out and tasted the air. "I am also your next clue. To receive the hint, you must kill me."

"How do we get the clue if you're dead?" Zeethra asked.

"That's your problem. Now I must fulfill the purpose of my existence." He leapt at Cryos, who easily dodged it. The creature, whatever it was, was huge but slow.

"Get out of here!" He shouted at Kentra and Pahrac. "I can handle this." A sudden thought occurred to him. "Elfour," the tiny droid still hung from his neck. "See if you can identify what this thing is. Maybe that's our clue."

"I'll try," She said, "but I can't make any promises. He's been pretty heavily modified."

Cryos spun as the beast swung its massive hooked hand at him. He almost swung into its pointed tail, but rolled under at the last second. 

The 'fight' if it could be called one as Cryos never swung even once, continued for a few more minutes. After a time, Elfour spoke up. "Of the more than 14 trillion species in my memory banks, I can find none with more than a vague similarity to this creature. I am sorry Cryos.

Cryos gave a short groan, then suddenly an idea flashed into his head. It was one of those strange ideas that seems to come from nowhere and sounds really good in your head.

_Of course!_ He thought. _If we can't ID its mutated form, I'll 'heal' all the things they've done to it!_

He powered up a shot and blasted it right through the creature's belly. The beast made a gurgling noise as it fell.

"Cryos!" Elfour shouted. "How do we find out the clue if it's dead?"

"Simple. Like this." Cryos extended a blade and sliced the palm of his hand open. He quickly made a fist and squeezed a few drops into the creature's wound.

The beast moaned and screamed as the massive wound closed, but even after it was healed, he kept screaming. Cryos's immortal blood was healing all the effects of the surgeries and drugs that had turned it onto a monster. 

Its huge muscles shriveled, all the metal blades fell off as its fingers regrew, and finally the creature shrank down to a meager three feet tall. 

The alien sat up and looked at them with bulbous eyes. "You… you saved me… But why?"

"Because what was done to you was wrong, and, no offence, but we still need that clue."

"Yes, the clue, of course! The evil one is on my home planet! You are powerful, you must destroy him!"

"That's what I'm here for." Cryos assured the tiny creature. "Elfour, do you know what he is?"

"Of course." She said, sounding almost offended. "He's a Kranotarian. Notable for extreme cuteness and unusually strong immunity to psychics."

"Odd, why would Darth Posh use one of them…" Cryos thought out loud. "Oh well, do we have the coordinates of their home planet?"

"Yes, it is in a rather unusual place however. Their planet circles a black hole. It receives enough substance to survive from the dust and light drawn in by the black hole, but none actually from it of course."

Something seemed off to Cryos. "Very odd…" He muttered. Too many strange happenings were going on. But, he had no choice. The Sith had to be stopped, and no one else could do it.

"Well, come on." He said to the alien. "Lets get you home."

They arrived back at Draco to a few confused stares. 

"This little guy is our clue. Darth Posh is on his homeworld. His name is, hay do you have a name?" He asked the tiny alien.

"No, I never received one as a larva."

"You'll be Stiney!" Draco shouted from all around them.

"Stiney?" Kentra asked. "Why Stiney?"

"Why what?" Draco asked.

"Why name him Stiney?"

"Name who?"

"THE LITTLE ALIEN!" Kentra screamed. 

"Little alien!? Let's name him Stiney!!!!!" Draco squawked.

Cryos sighed. "Fine, he'll be Stiney. Can we go now?"

"Sure!" Draco shouted and took off so fast that everyone was knocked to the floor.

……………………………………………………………

Deep out in space, on a small dark planet locked in a fast orbit around a small black hole, a pair of dark eyes opened.

_Excellent…_ Thought the master of the eyes. _I planted the suggestion to 'heal' the Kranotarian without the psychic cat even noticing. Now hopefully that pathetic little alien can fulfill the rest of my plan so easily…_


	13. Into the Darkness

Disclaimer: You know the drill, if it's stolen, I don't own it.

The twin ships, Draco and Draca, settled into an uneasy orbit around the planet Kranotaria. The surface of the planet was covered with thick, dark vegetation except in large swaths where the constant impacts of debris had burned away the plant life. But even as Cryos watched, the green invaded the empty land with insane speed. None of the craters lasted more than a few minutes, but new ones were constantly being created thanks to the black hole's pull on the surrounding space.

According to Elfour's files, long ago animal life had been discovered deep underground in caves. The tiny, bug-eyed Kranotarians had entered the galaxy as pets before anyone realized they were sentient.

Due to the black hole, scanning beneath the surface was impossible. And the vegetation was too thick to see much in visible light.

"Now what?" Cryos asked.

"We wait." Said 'Stiney' as Draco had dubbed him. "The evil one seeks for us to find him. We will see the way."

Sure enough, no sooner had he spoken the words than a massive explosion ripped out from the surface of the world. This was no meteorite impact, however. This was a wave of dark Force energy that disintegrated all life it touched.

The plants and vines shriveled under the assault of Sith power. Kentra and Yamna shrank back away from the view port as though they were burned by it. Pahrac dove between the window and Yamna, but it didn't seem to help. They both squirmed in pain until the dark energy dispersed.

"Are you ok?" Cryos asked, taking Kentra into his arms.

"Yes, it's past now." She pushed him away and climbed to her feet. "But we have to stop him. Nothing that evil can be allowed to exist."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Cryos stood and looked into her pupil-less eyes. "You haven't talked like that since Yamna was born."

"Ya, I just…" She looked confused. "This is important. I've never felt anything like that. Not even The One was that evil. He enslaved and killed people yes, but always with a reason. A poor and horrible reason, but he only killed to accomplish his ends. Darth Posh, he kills for amusement, no, he finds pleasure in the act of killing. He feeds off it."

Cryos turned to the window and his eyes narrowed. He growled as his anger drove his power level to barely containable levels. "Draco! We're moving in!"

……………………………………………………………………

Deep underground, in the heart of Kranotaria, Darth Posh smiled. Everything was going according to plan. The Kranotarian spy was acting his part perfectly. Also according to plan, and according to the idea psychicly planted in his head, Cryos had given the tiny alien a drop of his blood. There were no genetic similarities, so 'Stiney' hadn't become immortal or even mutated, but he had absorbed some of Cryos's power. 

Very soon now, Darth Posh would absorb that power. And with it, the power of the strongest being in this universe, would destroy all life in existence.

He'd start with Cryos and his friends and family. They were the only ones who could stop him, and would serve as his power source until he was done. Then he'd move on to planets, destroying them with the tiniest demonstrations of his power. Then, once only a few 'choice' creatures were left, those that had been particularly difficult such as the last descendants of the Skywalker line, he would demonstrate is full power by killing the light side of the Force. The very atoms of all matter would cease to exist, and in a few short hours, there would be nothing left. Nothing but the dark side, pain and suffering would echo throughout the vast expanse of space for all eternity!

The Sith chuckled. _Mustn't get ahead of myself…_ He thought. _Soon, my plans will come to fruit. Until then, we must make sure that they do…_

………………………………………………………………………

Draco and Draca landed on the still crackling surface of the planet. Everywhere, the vines were sprouting, but the dark energy burned them away before they got more than a few inches. Cryos and the others could walk on the ground with only a slight tingling sensation, except for Yamna, who seemed to repel the dark power. Not one blue lighting bolt came within a few feet of her. Kentra stuck close to her daughter, the lightening burned her too. And the surprisingly rich and thick atmosphere posed no trouble for anyone.

A small cave was up ahead of them. Darth Posh seemed to like caves for some reason. Cryos didn't even hesitate before he started down. 

"Daddy!" Yamna shouted. "That cave is scary, it feels… bad."

"I know," he admitted. "Even I can feel that, but this is something I have to do. You should stay up here. Mewtwo can't protect us all anyway."

I am confidant in my ability to protect myself from mind control, Said the psychic cat. but I would not guarantee the safety of more than two others.

"So then who should go?" Zeethra asked. "Just you, me and Cryos?"

 Mewtwo looked over the group. Pahrac's Kelbrid mind is quite resistant to mind probes, he should be safe. And the lizards don't have much to control, I doubt Darth Posh would be able to force them to cause us any trouble. No more than they would on their own anyway.

Draco looked proud. "I'm a walking disaster area." He announced proudly.

Cryos nodded with a grim look on his face. "Well, this is about as bad as it's ever been for us. Draco, you stay here. If we aren't back by the time the bombs goes off, it means we've failed. Take everyone you can and get out of here."

Zeethra turned to the others. "If we don't see you again, it's been nice knowing you all."

Then she, Cryos, Mewtwo, Pahrac and Draca started their long trip into the cave.


	14. The Supreme Evil

Disclaimer: Woulda, coulda, shoulda, but I didn't buy DBZ or any of the other things I used in this story. Well, actually, I couldn't of, since DB is almost older than me, and to be honest, I wouldn't really want to own anything on cartoon network. But that's beside the point.

Cryos and the others went deeper and deeper into the caves. The way was lit by a floating ball that Mewtwo had created. It shone a bright, but eerie, purple in the darkness.

But on the upside he was getting to catch up with his sister. He and Zeethra hadn't seen each other in several years, and there was a lot of catching up to do. She and Mewtwo had also found a universe where a tyrannical dictator much like this universe's Empire had taken control from the Republic and the Jedi Knights.

Unlike Cryos, however, she had taken a much larger hand in bringing him down and building the new government. So much so that they had appointed her prime minister. Her term in office was almost up, and although there was no doubt that she could be reelected, she planned to not run and stay on as an advisor to the new prime minister.

Cryos was very impressed. Having worked with Liea and Luke and seeing just how much work it was to run a fledgling government he wanted no part of it. He was perfectly happy cleaning up the minor disasters that seemed to be an epidemic across the New Republic.

Pahrac came back from one of his scouting trips up ahead. He had no problem with the dark. Kenbrid were born and raised in total blackness, so they were naturally good at finding their way through caves. The snake-like alien slithered over to Cryos and spoke in his extremely creepy dual voice. It had both a high part like a child and a deep growling portion to it. Even after hearing it for several years, it was eerie. "Cryos, the way ahead is blocked by a strange gateway, I cannot move it or find any way to open it."

"Well, let's take a look." Cryos created his own light ball out of an energy bomb and flew ahead. He found the gate that Pahrac had told him about, but it had opened itself. The bars that formed the door seemed to be made from bone of some kind, they had retracted into the wall and posed no problem to get past.

Cryos lead the way into the cavern past the gate, Zeethra followed, along with Mewtwo while Pahrac slithered along in the back. "I don't like this, the stones smell strange."

"Probably because this whole planet is just a big ball of space dust." Zeethra commented.

"No, it is not that. it is more like…" He stopped and scratched at the ground for a moment. "The stones live!!" He shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Cryos asked.

"We are in the gullet of a beast! We must flee!"

As if it had heard him, the bone bars, now unmistakable as teeth, slammed shut over the exit and a strange smell started to fill the cave.

"Acid!" Pahrac shouted and slithered over to Cryos. For some reason, the mutant Kelbrid had never been able to learn to fly, even though he was more than powerful enough.

Cryos picked him up by the scruff of his neck and levitated his feet off the ground. Well, that was a temporary solution.

Zeethra tried blasting the teeth, but her attacks just scattered on the shiny surface. 

"Mewtwo, can you teleport us past this thing?" Cryos asked the feline creature.

No, I do not know how large it is. My powers cannot even detect it, very similar to the creature Draco named Stiney.

Meanwhile, the walls were shiny and slick with acid, and pools were starting to form on the ground.

"Well if this caves no good, we'll make a new one." Cryos blasted the wall with a small energy blast, but when the dust cleared, there was barely a scratch in the wall. He tried again with a much bigger bomb, but nothing. "That's not good…"

"Cryos," Zeethra said. "Do you remember that attack we came up with as kids?"

"Witch one?" They had been quite mischievous children, and had devised quite a few ways to cause trouble.

"The one where two energy bombs hitting the same place at the same time make a REALLY big explosion."

Cryos thought, nodded, and said "Good idea." He tossed Pahrac to Mewtwo and created a bomb. "Mewtwo, we need a target."

A tiny point of light flickered into existence a few hundred feet down the cave.

"Ok," Zeethra started.

"On the count of three," Cryos continued.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Twin energy bombs spiraled outward at the tiny target. The first explosion was small, neither of the energy bombs were very powerful, but after a moment, a much larger explosion rocked the cave.

Something about identical energy bombs caused the explosion to resonate, causing a blast extremely well suited for destroying armor.

Bulma had figured it all out once, but all they needed to know was that it worked.

The group hovered over to the blast zone. The creature that had been trying to hold them has disintegrated from the explosion back, leaving the cave clear.

And I thought I was the psychic one here. Mewtwo commented on their synchronized countdown.

Cryos ignored him. "Lets move on, we don't have a lot of time left."

"Only ten more hours." Elfour commented, "How time seems to fly when you're saving the galaxy."

The rest of the trip was mostly uneventful, except for when Draca decided it would be funny to cause a minor cave in.

Between the dead-ends, the natural cave ins, and Draca-related mishaps, the trip took almost five hours, much longer than Cryos would have cared for.

But finally, the small, confined cave opened up into a large cavern. Pahrac sniffed and announced. "There are many creatures in the darkness, watching us."

I sense nothing. Mewtwo responded.

"Yes, but that's happened before." Zeethra said.

"Just be ready for anything." Cryos interrupted before they could start fighting.

As they walked on, the cavern got ever bigger. Soon, no matter how bright Mewtwo's light ball was they couldn't see the walls.

In the distance, they began to hear hissing and scratching sounds, like small animals shuffling. Pahrac suddenly stopped moving and let out a warning growl.

At that instant, Cryos saw something move at the edge of his vision. He turned and fired an energy blast. The resulting explosion lit up a multitude of small, twisted looking creatures. They had hands, claws, tentacles, snake-bodies, and every combination of strange appendages you could picture.

Mewtwo waved his arms, but the creatures didn't even flinch. 

"Bad?" Cryos asked.

Bad. he confirmed. They are immune even to my telekinesis. 

"Then I would suggest you stop trying to be fancy and just use normal attacks!" Pahrac shouted as he ripped one creature in half while another one with teeth sprouting from its wings was chewing on his back. The Kelbrid seemed to go into a frenzy, biting, slashing, even spitting acid at the little monsters.

The others weren't doing so badly either.

Cryos and Zeethra were back to back tearing them up one after another.

Mewtwo seemed to be working on something; he had levitated up over the battle and was meditating inside a force field bubble.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and the ground erupted in a sort of reverse avalanche. Small stones flew at the speed of sound as they ripped through the tiny army of genetic mistakes.

Once the stones had killed most of the creatures, they began to spiral around Cryos and the others. The remaining creatures squealed and attacked the tornado of stone, only to be torn to shreds.

Finally, only a single monster was left. It looked at its fallen comrades, seemed to think about attacking, but turned away to slither off into the darkness instead.

Mewtwo let the tornado fall and settled to the ground, momentarily drained of strength.

They all sighed in relief for about five seconds then the creature that had escaped screamed in fright from the shadows. Its cry was cut off abruptly with a sickening squish sound.

They all glared into the darkness until they began to hear footsteps. Finally, the figure was in sight.

They let out a collective gasp of shock, even Pahrac. The person in front of them was a shriveled mummy, he smiled with cracked lips, revealing shattered and yellow teeth.

"I can't stand cowardice." He said, shaking the limp creature in his hand. "But even the week serve a purpose." 

The mummy squeezed the creature in his claw-like grip, and small lightning bolts began to ripple from it to his arm. They watched in horror as the creature was reduced to a dried-up husk and the mummy became something *almost* human.

Cryos cried out in shock as he recognized the face. "No," he whispered. "it's not possible…" 

"Oh, but it is, Cryos. It certainly has been awhile, but no length of time is too much for Darth Posh…"


	15. The Power Of Insanity

Disclaimer: Yada yada, don't own it.

"I'll end this now!" Cryos shouted and fired an energy bomb at the dark Jedi.

He waved his hand and Cryos's bomb vanished. "Come now Cryos, you don't honestly think it will be that easy, do you?" He laughed. "I've had a thousand years to plan my revenge."

We have never been defeated, Mewtwo said. even when things are darkest, these people will come through, reaching new levels and doing the impossible to save the innocent from those like you."

"Ah, Mewtwo! I was expecting you. It would be foolish to fight a Sith without a psychic on the team. Unfortunately for you- well, you've already seen what the creatures of this world can do."

"If you mean those small, mutated creatures, we have no problem dealing with them." Hissed Pahrac.

Darth Posh laughed. "Those were escaped hatchlings, I'd like to see you handle the adults so easily." He laughed again. "I can't believe how long I have waited for this moment. My plan was quite beautiful, shall I tell you?"

I think I understand it already. Mewtwo interrupted. Cryos burnt out your life-force, so to survive, you absorb the energy from other living things. By absorbing them, you receive their strength, and in the case of these creatures, you receive their resistance to psychic powers.

Darth Posh looked annoyed. "It's a little more complex than that, but basically yes. Now to keep you from causing me any more trouble." The Sith Lord waved his hand and Mewtwo's eyes glazed over.

"Mewtwo?" Zeethra asked. "Are you ok?"

In response, the cat-like alien teleported to Darth Posh's side. 

"You controlled him?" Cryos asked. If the Sith could mind control such a powerful psychic, what chance did they have.

"It's a little bit of a strain," He admitted. "but its defiantly worth the looks on your faces about now."

"I'll kill you!" Cryos shouted and dashed at the Sith, but Mewtwo created a barrier between them.

"Come Cryos, the pieces are not all in place yet. Once they are, I shall fight you."

Something landed on Cryos's shoulder. "Bug off Draca, it's not the time."

"I'm not Draca," came the all too familiar voice of Draco.

"What are you doing here!?" Zeethra demanded. "You're supposed to be waiting to fly the others to safety if we lose!"

"Stiney ran away, we followed him here."

"We?" Cryos asked.

"DADDY!" Yamna ran up behind him and hugged his leg. "We missed you!"

"Yamna!" Shouted out the voices of everyone who was in control of their brains. Cryos heard another voice that shouldn't have been there, he turned and saw Kentra run up, grab Yamna and attempt to keep her body between the Sith Lord and her daughter.

"Kentra, get her out of here, now."

"Oh, it's much too late for that." Said Darth Posh. "You will find that it is impossible to leave now, unless of course you wish to run into the parents of the creatures you just fought."

Pahrac growled, clearly unhappy that the little girl was caught in the battle now. "I thought we brought Mewtwo to prevent being mind controlled! Why has he been controlled before us?"

"Because Darth Posh is working on a whole new level." Kentra picked up on it very quickly. "Normal psychic powers are useless now, his power works on a higher frequency."

"So he can do whatever he wants and we can't touch him?" Cryos asked.

"Exactly," The Sith said with a sickening smile. "So do you give up yet?"

"Never." Cryos said in an icy tone.

Something moved by Darth Posh's feet. "Ah, perhaps this will convince you to quit without unnecessary trouble. Stiney was it?"

The tiny alien grinned, his cute face taking on an evil appearance. "I exist to serve you, my lord."

"STINEY!!!!" Draco screamed and fluttered directly at Mewtwo's barrier. There was a flash of light and he passed through it.

"What!?" Darth Posh demanded as Draco tackled the tiny alien.

Cryos attacked the barrier again but it was to no avail, it remained impassable as ever.

The Sith lord waved his hand. "Now your pet is mine as well."

Draco sat up with a blanker-than-usual look on his face. "I am under your command, boss me around."

"I command you to attack Cryos and the others."

"Annoy them slightly, got it."          

"No, attack and kill them."

"Bother them?"

"No, attack."

"Make weird faces?"

"NO! KILL THEM!"

"Fly in little circles and make funny noises? Ok…" And the little lizard did just that.

Darth Posh stared. "Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much…" Came the response from everyone.

"Pest!" Drath Posh shouted. "I will tell you this one more time: attack Cryos!"

"Okie-dokey. KEIEIEIEIEIEIEEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEI!!!" He screamed as he swooped back through the barrier and flew smack into Cryos's chest. Of course, Cryos didn't budge so much as an atoms width and the little lizard fell to the floor.

"Draco, cut it out." Cryos said.

"Okie-dokey."

"Wait, you are under my control!" Darth Posh roared.

"Ohhhhh yaaaaaa… I got tired of that."

"You can't get tired of it, I control your brain!"

"My what?"

The Sith shook his head. "I should have seen that coming…" 

"What's wrong? The almighty Force can't control one little lizard?"

"Something is wrong with him, it's like his mind does not exist on our plane of understanding."

The Sith was laughed at by everyone, even Draco.

"Are you saying that the pest is too intelligent to be controlled?" Pahrac asked, disbelieving.

"I don't know, but his mind is beyond my reach."

"That's bad," Cryos said, "you just called Draco smarter than yourself."

"What?! No! Enough of this." Darth Posh waived his hand at Cryos.

But at that moment, Cryos had an idea. It was one of those ideas that made sense at the moment, but if you had taken the time to think about it would seem stupid.

He grabbed Draco up off the ground and held him up at the Sith Lord. Cryos felt some sort of energy bounce off the little lizard, and when he opened his eyes, Darth Posh was laughing in victory.

"Cryos, you belong to me!" he roared.

"Jokes on you!" he shouted back. "I have the power of insanity!" he held up Draco, who cheered.

"Hooray! I'm useful!"

Darth Posh looked very annoyed. "Perhaps you found a way around my control, but the others were not so lucky."

Cryos looked behind himself to see Zeethra, Kentra and Pahrac all with their eyes glazed over. 

"Oh crap…"


	16. Super Jedi

Disclaimer: *Insert witty comment here.* Don't own it.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" Yamna cried.

Darth Posh scowled at her. "I should have known. But it matters not. Go and attack them!"

Cryos grabbed Yamna as Zeethra, Kentra and Pahrac all came after him.

Cryos threw Yamna on his back and she grabbed on. Then he turned to face his friends.

They all attacked as one as he tried to block them all at once. But it was useless as the three of them worked together like they had one mind. Cryos took one savage blow after another, but he couldn't attack them back. It was his family.

Suddenly Zeethra and Kentra grabbed his arms and Pahrac slithered around his legs. Cryos struggled, but it was useless. He was pinned.

"Now we can end this little game." Darth Posh cackled. "And to make sure this time, I think I'll get a little of your energy."

"Touch me and I'll burn you out so badly that your shriveled mummy body will look good." It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. Cryos would pour every last bit of his life-force into it.

"Oh, I know that. That's why I will take the power through an intermediary. Stiney, come here."

Cryos watched the tiny alien bow at the Sith Lord's feet. Suddenly, he understood. "Stiney was working for you all along, just waiting to absorb some of my strength."

"Exactly, Cryos. Took you awhile but you got it. Now for Stiney's reward…" He put his hand on the alien's back. Stiney barely flinched as his life-force was sucked away.

A few moments later, his body disintegrated into dust.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Draco and Draca both howled. They squirmed from Cryos's grip and flew at Darth Posh, clearly intending to attack.

The Sith fired a single beam at them, Cryos saw them both vanish into the light, and they were gone.

They would be back, they always came back. Eventually.

But for now Cryos had lost his only defense against mind control.

"Now Cryos," Darth Posh laughed in victory "say goodbye to your mind!"

Cryos closed his eyes and waited for the end.

But it never came.

He opened his eyes and saw a sparkling blue shield surrounding his head and torso.

"What!?" Darth Posh howled. "But how?"

Cryos suddenly realized the answer. He looked over his shoulder and saw Yamna concentrating and muttering to herself. "He's not going to get Daddy. He's not going to get Daddy…"

"Yamna," he whispered. "can you make the shield bigger?"

She looked up. "I don't know, I'll try…" She closed her eyes again and the bubble expanded over Pahrac, Kentra and Zeethra as well. "That's all I can do.

"It's perfect." Cryos assured her.

Cryos looked at his friends as they suddenly came to their senses and let him go.

"What do you think you are doing?!" The Sith demanded. Suddenly, he looked very afraid. "Mewtwo, attack them."

I think not. Came the psychic reply. I believe I have figured out how you controlled me, and am now working to undo it.

Darth Posh screamed and lunged at the cat-like alien. But he simply vanished and reappeared by Cryos and the others.

No no NO!" He screamed. "This is all wrong, not how I foresaw it at all!" Suddenly his eyes narrowed. "The girl! She was not in my visions. Why is this different from before?!"

I may be able to answer that, but you won't like the answer. Mewtwo offered.

"What is it? How does this girl torment my plans?"

Simple: She is more powerful than you ever will be. It's the only logical explanation. She must have removed herself from your visions.

"That's not possible." The Sith growled. "My visions came to me many years ago, before she was even born."

Mewtwo smiled. Then she must be VERY powerful, no?

"NO!" Darth Posh screamed. "If I can't absorb your life-force from you whole I'll get it from the pieces! ATTACK THEM!!!"

From the darkness all around them came the most horrible, bestial screams they had ever heard.

Cryos, Zeethra, Kentra, Pahrac and Mewtwo fell back into a defensive circle around Yamna.

The girl, to her credit, kept the bubble in place. It was big enough for them to stay inside, but it was still basically a cage when it came to a real fight. "Mewtwo," Cryos whispered. "Can you protect us like you did for yourself?"

Doubtful, he said in a private voice Darth Posh couldn't hear. I only escaped myself because he was distracted with you. I'm still far from coming up with a way to counter it when he's concentrating.

"Wonderful…" Cryos muttered.

Right then, the first creature attacked. It stood almost ten feet tall and had long blades coming from every joint on its body. It looked like some kind of dinosaur on steroids. It roared and Pahrac spit acid at it. The monster hissed even louder than the acid and then slumped to the floor, its chest gone.

As if that was the signal, dozens of the things came leaping out of the darkness. 

Cryos blasted at some of them, but others got through.

Working together, the five fighters were able to kill all the creatures as they attacked, but more of them kept coming. After a minute, they were in danger of being buried under their dead bodies.

In an effort to see how many of the creatures were left, Cryos launched an energy bomb into the air. It exploded in a bright flash of light and illuminated thousands, maybe millions of the monsters all around them. They could fight all day long, but the things were going to keep on coming.

Mewtwo started using his power of levitation to fling the dead creatures at the living ones. His power didn't work on the living ones, but once they were dead whatever protection they had vanished.

The fight dragged on endlessly. Even long minutes later, Darth Posh was still laughing. "It is useless!" He cried. "Look at your friends! You may be protected by your immortality, but look at your lovely wife!"

Cryos spared a glance over at her and gasped. A nasty gash on her forehead had covered her face with her pale greenish blood. More cuts covered her arms and sides, yet she fought on. Cryos moved a bit closer to protect her. He'd taken a few cuts in the fight too, but his wounds had all healed over before bleeding.

Suddenly a wave of power knocked him off his feet. He looked over at Darth Posh thinking the Sith was doing something, but he looked confused too. The monsters had all stopped moving, instead they had their faces covered from a strange greenish light that was shining out from the center of the fighters.

Cryos looked and had to cover his eyes. Yamna had gone Super-Sayian! She was floating a foot off the ground and glowing more brightly than Cryos had ever seen anyone do before.

Her eyes were closed as she slowly rotated towards where Darth Posh stood, a look of fear on his face.

Yamna's eyes shot open and the force field bubble exploded outward. As it passed over the beasts they evaporated, vanishing into the pure light.

Next it hit Darth Posh, Cryos hoped against hope that it would destroy him as well, but at the last moment he raised his arms and created a force field of his own. The light expanded outward until it lit up the entire room. Cryos could now see that it extended for many miles in every direction.

Yamna started to drift slowly toward the Sith Lord.

"Incredible…" Kentra murmured.

"I know, I was twice her age before I went Super-Sayian." Cryos said.

"You can't feel it, can you?" She asked him.

"Feel what?" He asked.

I believe I am starting to see it as well. Said Mewtwo. She is not merely a Super-Sayian.

"Then what is she?" Cryos wondered out loud.

"A Super-Jedi…"


	17. Not Quite

Disclaimer: No time, wanna get another chapter done before spring break is over. So basically, I don't own characters I stole from other people. If you've seen it somewhere else, it's not mine.

Yamna floated slowly towards Darth Posh.

"You hurt my family," She said. "you're never going to hurt anyone ever again."

"And who's going to stop me?" Darth Posh asked. He was a little shaken by the loss of his minions, but he wasn't nearly scared enough to show it. "A little girl playing hero?"

Yamna made a noise in her throat and launched herself at the Sith Lord. Cryos moved to stop her, but Kentra held him back. "Let her go, she's the best chance we have."

"But Darth Posh is right! She's still a little girl!" He argued.

Her powers aren't just in the normal range that we can detect. Mewtwo tried to explain. She is using the Force in ways we can't begin to comprehend. If she starts to lose, we will step in. For now, we stay out of her way. She could probably stop us from interfering anyway.

The Sith hid behind his force field, seemingly untouchable. Until Yamna whipped her tail through the bubble and around his neck. She spun twice and flung him into the air.

She took off after him and kicked him back down into the ground. She began to fire small energy bombs into the crater until they formed a large ball of glowing energy.

Yamna brought her hands together and the energy compressed inward until it was a small as the head of a pin. Somehow, Darth Posh was inside that energy. The girl pulled her hands apart and the pinpoint of light exploded.

When the dust settled, there was a huge crater. And in the middle of it was Darth Posh. His force field still flickering weakly around him.

Yamna dove straight at him, intending to pound him into the rock. But at the last instant, he rolled out of the way! Yamna crashed into the ground and tried to go after the Sith, but he grabbed her first. 

Cryos saw the dark Force lightning starting to flicker between them, and he knew he was going to try to suck out her life-force. He was about to go and help her when Darth Posh screamed in pain. The dark lightning, which was supposed to be draining Yamna's life away, was bouncing off her small body and going back into the Sith!

He screamed and threw her away. She circled back and the two of them started to duke it out. Somehow, her tiny fists were punching as hard as his. She backed away he started to blast dark Force lightning at her. The lightning spiraled around her but never quite touched her skin. She was collecting it for one massive Force-assisted attack! She fired a beam attack at the Sith, it was already powerful, but she fed all the Force lightning into it to make it even more so, But Darth Posh caught it!

It took every last bit of strength he had, but he held onto the beam and absorbed it.

The other fighters could only watch in amazement as the tiny girl and the ancient Sith fought to a tie. Deadlocked in an even match.

After several long minutes of that, a psychic voice called out. 

I have an idea!

At first Cryos thought it was Mewtwo, but the cat-like creature was just as surprised as anyone. It was Yamna sending the message. Somehow she was using the Force to communicate.

I can freeze him, but it will use all my energy. The rest of you must attack with everything you have. All together or there is no chance.

The fighters looked at each other and nodded. When the chance came, they would attack as one.

Yamna suddenly leapt backwards, away from the Sith. She drifted up towards the ceiling. She raised her little arms and the stone roof exploded out into space. Millions of tons of rock blasted away. As the debris slowly started to be drawn into the black hole the small planet circled a blinding beam of light blasted down on Darth Posh.

Yamna was literally shaking with the effort of creating that beam.

It struck the Sith Lord dead on and wrapped itself around him. He struggled as it lifted him up into the air, but he was caught.

Cryos and the rest of the fighters quickly took up places around him and started to blast with everything they had. Mewtwo attacked his mind instead of his body and Pahrac, who had still had never gotten the hang of energy blasts, just spat acid at the Sith.

For the first few seconds, their attacks were absorbed. Darth Posh integrated the energy into his body and made himself stronger. But soon not even he could resist the destructive force of that much power and it started to burn him.

Before, Cryos's energy had almost killed the Sith Lord, now he was being force fed at least three times that much.

He struggled and fought, but in the end it was useless. His body could no longer contain that much power and started to break apart. Glowing cracks formed all over his skin and spread to cover his entire body.

"NO!!! It's not possible!" He roared and with one last scream, he exploded.

There was a collective sigh of relief as everyone powered down.

Yamna's greenish glow faded away and she dropped from the sky like a stone. Pahrac coiled and leapt into the air to catch her. "Do not worry little one. You are safe now." He said in a voice that would give most children nightmares for life, but Yamna just hugged him.

The mutant Kelbrid slithered over to Cryos and Kentra. Yamna looked up at her parents and asked, "Is it over? Is he gone?"

"Yes, there's nothing left of him." Kentra assured her.

"That's good…" She murmured as she fell asleep. Her energy was nearly depleted. Holding him really had drained her.

"Well at least it's finally over." Cryos muttered. "Someone find Draco and let's get out of here."

Suddenly a dark voice called out from every direction at once. "You may be getting a little ahead of yourself!"

Five horrified faces watched as the dust that had formally been Darth Posh rose up into the air. It formed a whirlwind and contracted in on itself. Eventually, it was no bigger than a person, and quite suddenly, it was no longer dust, but Darth Posh again.

"Once again you underestimated me, Cryos. Its time to start taking this fight seriously…"


	18. The Sacrifice

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply.

"This is much better now." Said Darth Posh. "That blasted girl is gone just like in my visions. Now, being as that was quite unpleasant and you destroyed the detonator I was going to use to kill millions, I think I will torture you for some time before I destroy you." 

Cryos was glad the bombs weren't a problem anymore. He'd almost forgotten that part of the reason they were here was to stop Darth Posh from destroying some of the largest cities in the galaxy. 

The Sith raised his arms at Cryos, but nothing happened. "WHAT!?" He roared.

Mewtwo gave a psychic laugh. I finally figured out how to block your mental transmissions. I have to admit that that was quite clever how you used these creatures to alter the frequency you project on. You almost had us. If it wasn't for Yamna you probably would have won.

"But how?" Darth Posh demanded. "These creatures are supposed to be completely immune to psychic powers!"

Well, I was engineered to be the perfect fighting machine. Mewtwo smiled with his tiny mouth. I'd hesitate to call myself 'perfect,' but I'm apparently still better than you.

"If I can't take your minds I'll tear you apart with my bare hands!" the Sith completely lost his temper and launched himself at the cat-like alien.

Mewtwo vanished an instant before he would have had his head ripped off and Zeethra was there instead. She easily avoided the worst of his blow and socked him clear across the gigantic room. 

Darth Posh stood up and started to laugh. It looked like he'd completely lost it. Cryos couldn't see how he could win.

The Sith kept laughing until power started to roll off him. The fighters faces went from confident to afraid in a matter of seconds. The dark energy rolling off the Sith Lord was like nothing they had ever felt before. The One may have been stronger, but Darth Posh was far more sinister.

He was still laughing when he blasted a crackling beam at them. It was one of the most powerful beams Cryos had ever seen, it was at least forty feet wide. It carved a huge groove into the floor as it zipped towards them. The fighters all got out of the way, except for Pahrac.

The attack had taken them completely by surprise, none of them had had time to grab the mutant Kelbrid.

He screamed as he was enveloped by the beam, but surprisingly he was still there when it passed over him. Cryos landed next to him and tapped his arm. "Pahrac, are you ok?"

In response, he slumped and fell over.

He has no energy left, that beam must absorb power instead of giving it off! Mewtwo shouted as the Sith fired another one.

Cryos could do nothing for Pahrac, after the fight was over there would be time to help, now there was only time to fight. He put on a burst of extreme speed and in a split second was next to Darth Posh. He pulled back his fist and punched as hard as he could.

He screamed in pain as he pulled back his scorched hand.

The Sith laughed. The punch had turned his head, but caused no serious damage. Cryos's hand was a different story. Even a brief touch to his skin had caused horrible burns. The knuckles didn't even have any skin left on them.

Of course the wound was short lived. By the time the Sith had turned to face him they were almost healed.

Darth Posh wasn't about to let him get away with hitting him. He attacked as in turn. Cryos and the Sith exchanged blows for a few moments, then Cryos had to back off.

He was getting hurt far faster than he could heal and he could feel the dark energy sparking through his entire body.

"Do you like it Cryos? I filled myself with so much dark side power it burns everything I touch!" Darth Posh laughed at himself.

Zeethra moved up next but she lasted only a few seconds as well. She was forced to retreat when the Sith Lord grabbed her around the neck, when he let go she was burned wickedly. It would have killed a normal person. Cryos helped her get away while Darth Posh laughed like a madman.

He scanned the room for another target and his eyes settled on Kentra. She panicked as his energy-absorbing beam sparkled its way at her. She didn't have time to escape and covered her eyes at what she thought was the end.

When she wasn't drained dry by the beam she opened her eyes to see Mewtwo holding the beam back. He'd created a cub shaped force field that contained the beam. The second the Sith stopped firing he closed off the open end, encapsuling the beam.

Zeethra, get everyone out of here. I have an idea, but I'm out of the fight after I do it.

"But we need you!" She cried. "We'll be controlled unless you protect us."

No, he's gone berserk. He's forgotten all about mind tricks and is really going to rip you apart. I'm useless in this kind of fight. But I'm willing to gamble on my idea. Just get everyone to a safe distance!

"How far is safe?" Cryos wondered out loud.

As far as you can get before this thing goes off.

Cryos suddenly understood and he grabbed Pahrac off the floor. He saw Kentra carrying Yamna and Zeethra hurrying them both along.

They flew low and fast until an explosion rocked the ground. They stopped and turned to see a sparkling ball that looked exactly like the Sith's energy absorbing beams, only far larger.

The ball expanded then slowly faded away. The energy signatures of both Darth Posh and Mewtwo vanished with it.

The fighters slowly headed back towards the battleground.

In the very center of the blast crater sat Mewtwo. He looked like he was going to pass out at any moment.

"Did you get him?" Zeethra asked.

Behind… you… Was his only response before he slumped over and closed his eyes.

Cryos spun just in time to lock hands with the Sith Lord. He screamed as dark energy burned away his skin and flesh, but he held on.

Zeethra came up and bunched the Sith away. "Take a break, I'll need you in a minute." She said then dashed after him.

Cryos fell to his knees and leaned back. His hands still burned, but they were healing.

While he was looking up, he saw the black hole. It was just starting to suck in the rock that Yamna had blasted away from the roof of the cave. Suddenly he knew what he had to do.

"Kentra." He said.

"What?" She looked up at him, she had been looking at his almost healed hands.

"I know what I have to do."

She followed his gaze upward and her glowing eyes got wide as she suddenly understood. "Cryos, no! There has to be another way!"

"No, you saw him. He regenerates as well as me and is just as powerful. I have to destroy him in the one place in the Universe that there's no coming back from."

Kentra, over the years, had developed a sixth sense when it came to things Cryos was going to do. It was probably the same as most married couples, but most couples didn't have this kind of serious, life-or-death, save-the-Universe, kind of problem.

"But you won't come either, will you?"

"I might, I'm immortal, remember? Technically, I CAN'T die, no matter what. So I'll be out there somewhere."

"But can't you just kind of, throw him in?" She asked hopefully.

"No, he's too powerful. I'll have to drag him in there." He dug into his pockets and pulled out everything. A few hundred New Republic credits, an ID (not that he ever needed it), Elfour, and his gauntlets that Washu had given him so long ago. The one generated holograms that he could use to hide and the other created interdimentional wormholes. "Keep these safe, I promise I'll be back for them."

He gave her and his sleeping daughter each a kiss and tried not to cry as he turned away, not wanting to look on them for what could be the last time.

Zeethra was having a rough time with Darth Posh. She was in bad shape after only a minute fighting him. Her hands were badly burnt and burn marks covered much of the rest of her body as well.

Cryos flew at top speed and body-checked the Sith Lord away from his sister.

"Zeethra, I promise I'll see you again."

She looked at him in confusment, then suddenly understood and nodded. "I can do it, you have a family, let me sacrifice myself."

Cryos shook his head. "No, this is my mess. I caused it and I'm going to fix it. Nice of you to offer though. Tell ya what: next time I'm planning something that might kill even an immortal, you can take my place."

Zeethra smiled. "It's a deal."

Cryos turned back to Darth Posh just as the he was attacking again. He grabbed the Sith around the waist and held on even against the pain. His whole body was burning, but it didn't matter anymore. In a minute, nothing would matter.

He took off, flying right into the black hole. He deliberately avoided looking back. If he saw Kentra now he would lose his nerve.

Darth Posh laughed again. "What do you think you're doing Cryos? Going to body slam me into the rock?"

"No," Cryos grunted through the pain. "look up."

"Even if you threw me right at the event horizon it wouldn't work, I'm strong enough to escape. You would have to take me right into the singularity, but then you would be doomed as well."

Cryos smiled, amazing he could still do that even as the flesh of his chest and arms burned away. "That's what I'm counting on."

Darth Posh finally stopped laughing. "I think not!" he screamed as he tried to escape.

Cryos somehow managed to hold him, even as the muscles in his arms sizzled.

The black hole loomed closer and closer in his field of vision as he flew faster and faster into it.

Darth Posh attacked his face, tearing at his face in an effort to make him let go. But pain didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered besides stopping the Sith Lord.

He felt the moment he crossed the event horizon. He was moving faster than the speed of light, yet strangely the inside of the event horizon was far larger than the outside. The actual black hole was still pretty far away.

Darth Posh suddenly went limp in his arms. He looked and realized he was holding a dead body. In shock he looked around and saw a ghostly image of the Sith escaping back out into the Universe.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" He roared and tried to go after him, but it was useless. Inside the event horizon, all matter was drawn in, nothing got further away from the singularity.

He fought to the end, but against the might of a black hole, even his strength was useless.

Cryos was still screaming as he felt the very atoms of his body begin to rip apart. His last sight was of Darth Posh laughing at him, then darkness enveloped the Universe…


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own DB/Z/GT, Tenchi Muyo, Pokemon, Animorphs, Farscape, X-Men, Star Wars or anything else I use in here.

Zeethra watched her brother vanish into the black hole.

Due to an interesting quirk of space-time near black holes, she could still see a ghostly image of him right outside the event horizon even though he was long gone. His body crushed to a single point. The image would fade away over the next few minutes.

She looked over at Kentra. Her in-law was on her knees, watching her husband vanish in slow motion. Tears ran down her cheeks, but her face was calm. Zeethra said nothing until Cryos was totally gone.

"He was brave." She said. "I'm not sure if I could have done that."

"I know I couldn't have…" Kentra said softly. "When we met, I was an even bigger coward than I am now. Cryos taught me everything I know about being brave. He trained me to make me strong and he loved me to give me more strength."

"No," Zeethra told her, "your strength comes from yourself. Not just anyone could do what you do, not with any amount of training. If anything, you made him stronger. He sacrificed himself to save you and your daughter. I'm not sure I could have done that to save any amount of people."

Draco and Draca chose this moment to make their reappearance.

"Hi!" "What'd we miss?" They asked.

Zeethra shot them a glare that would melt concrete and they curled up, trying to hide behind each other.

Kentra seemed to not notice. She was cradling Yamna in her arms and stroking her hair. "He promised me that he'll come back to me, no matter how long it takes. I'm going to wait until he does. But until then, I'll live on and survive. This Universe needs us. Seems like a new danger crops up every other week. We're the only ones who can defend it until Cryos gets back."

Zeethra was impressed. She was probably just as close to Cryos as Kentra was (in a totally different way of course) and she didn't want to do much of anything again for a long time.

She smiled over at the lizards and they uncoiled from each other and looked over, still a little leery.

"Let's get out of here," She said. "We can go get something to eat."

"FOOD FOOD FOOD FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD!" They chorused and flew up into the air before transforming into their spaceship forms.

Zeethra decided to hang around for a while, until she was sure Yanma and Kentra were going to be alright. She would have to send Mewtwo back to her world to take care of things till she got back. She didn't trust the new Federation of planets or their Enterprise-class ships quite yet.

She tossed Pahrac and Mewtwo into Draca and then climbed aboard with Kentra still carrying a sleeping Yamna. 

This place didn't seem too bad, she could really learn to like it here.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Somewhere, in the vast, cold interstellar space of one of the Universes in the infinite expanse of the Multiverse, a being awoke.

He was alone, naked, without weapons.

He wasn't sure who he was, where he was, or how he'd gotten there.

He sat in the darkness and looked himself over. He had two strong arms, two strong legs with long toes, and he had a long prehensile tail. 

In his mind he other people. One kept reoccurring. A young face with silver hair and purple, pupil-less eyes that glowed in the dark.

A long time passed as he thought about her. Finally, his lips formed a word even without air to carry it. 

"Kentra…" He said.

That word was somehow associated with that person in his thoughts. He reached out with his mind, searching for her. But it was useless, the energy he was trying to sense wasn't there.

A new picture entered his mind. It was a swirling vortex of energy. Somehow he knew that if he went through one of those he might find the person he was looking for.

More images bubbled up in his thoughts, be he squashed them for now. It was all too confusing right now. He needed a place to sort through everything.

Not too far away was a star with a few planets around it, he started to move towards it. There was a world there with life. He wasn't sure how he could tell, but he knew it. There he could find food and a nice warm place to sleep.

When he woke up he would figure out what these pictures in his head meant.


End file.
